Different Yet Same
by crazyweaslygirl
Summary: Momo, is Aarch's daughter, fifteen years ago when the explosion happened, he took her with him when he decided to join The Shadows. Momo spent most of her childhood with Dame Simbai, who she got her love in medicine from. Now back on Akilian with her dad, she helps him form a new football team. Follow Momo, and Snow Kids, on their journeys from no ones to champions. AhitoxOC
1. The Comeback

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new FanFic, and if any of you read my power ranger one, no I have not dropped it, I'm just taking a small pause from it. New chapter will be out pretty soon. Anyway, like I said welcome to my new Galactik Football FanFic, this will be AhitoxOC fanfic, because as far as I saw we are seriously lacking those. I mean come on give Ahito some love.**

 **Before you start, I just want to say that I don't own Galactik Football, well that's all for now, I hope you will like it. :D**

 **Love you all 3**

 **Different Yet Same**

 **Chapter One**  
 **The Comeback**

* * *

Momo was currently sitting down and reading a book about medical herbs, she was on a ship going back to her birth planet Akilian. With her were her dad Aarch and his friend Clamp. It's been a while since she was last there, well fifteen years to be exact. After the explosion her dad took her away since it was dangerous and he went to join The Shadows. She also spent years with Dame Simbai, also one of her dads friends. She was the one who Momo admired, she wanted to be just like her when she grew up, so she worked hard to learn everything there is about medicine and healing.

She was quite nervous to go back, she knew she had an uncle and a brother there but she never met them. She also wondered how was she going to fit in, she wasn't into sports, she had two left legs when it came to anything but dancing, she loved doing that. She looked back to her book and sighed, her thoughts wandered away again, closing the book she looked out of the window, there wasn't much to look at except her reflection from all of the bright lights.

She wasn't anything special, she was not tall like her dad, in fact she was pretty short, 150cm, she was also on a thin side, but still had somewhat of an hourglass shape, but it could not be seen from her clothes. She had pair of black leggings, she also had shorts over them, and an oversized blue sweater that reach almost to her knees, like a dress. Her jacket was hanging neatly next to her, it was simple and black, she also wore boots, and simple black leg wormers.

As much as her face goes, she had a heart shaped face, and long strawberry blond hair, that was in its usual braid, glasses sat atop her nose, covering all the small freckles she had. Overall she looked like a dork how most people told her, but she didn't care that much, she liked her style.

Lost in her thoughts once again she was jolted awake as her father yelled 'no', she looked at him with worry in her eyes, "You okay dad?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah, fine" He answered after couple of seconds. She knew that it was probably one of his many memories but chose to stay quiet.

"Having an nightmare Aarch?" Clamp asked coming inside the room Momo and her Dad were.

"No, memories" He said as he rubbed his face a little, "And sometimes those are worse"

"Everything will be alright Aarch, with your ideas and my machines will do very good work together, you'll see" Clamp said patting Aarch on the back, Momo also came to stand next to her dad and put a hand on his shoulder smiling down at him, when they heard a noise.

Clamp turned around going to check it out, turns out it was one of the robots which broke down, he touched it and shocked himself, making Momo laugh quietly.

"At least, we're going home dad" She said softly and smiled seeing her home planet trough the window.

* * *

"Wow you weren't kidding dad, it's really cold out here" Momo said hugging her jacket close to her.

"I told you to dress warmer Momo" Aarch said with a sigh.

"I know, but it's okay, I'll buy some warmer clothes later, this will do for now"

They suddenly came to a stop, when a boy her age fell out of the sky, wrapped in some cloth, she looked at him strangely wondering what was going on as her dad helped the boy to his feet.

"Thank you sir" He said with a nice smile, but right after that two men showed up, and he looked at them with panic in his eyes, "Oh-oh" And ran away just like that, Momo thought it was strange but said nothing.

The two men approached them and her dad stood in front of her just in case, but the men just ran around them and after the boy, she was confused about what was happening, but quickly let it go.

"Come on Momo, let's go, you wanted to meet your uncle" Aarch said and continued walking.

"Really? Awesome" She said catching up to her dad.

* * *

"There you are at last, you took a lot of time" The person at the table said, as Momo and Aarch entered what she saw was kind of a flower shop, Momo took one look at the man and she was happy, it was her uncle Norata.

"Indeed, fifteen years is a long time" Aarch spoke and Norata looked up shocked at the voice.

"Aarch?" Norata asked in disbelief.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Norata" Aarch said.

"What can I do for you sir?" Norata asked coldly, and Momo was shocked at the way he spoke.

"Sir?! Have I changed that much, do you no longer recognize your brother?"

"You must be mistaken sir, I once had a brother, it is true, but he disappeared the moment that everyone here needed him the most. Myself most of all" Norata said bitterly "He's as dead to me as this leg"

Momo gasped softly, she didn't believe that this was her uncle, the same one she heard many stories about.

"I'm sincerely sorry Norata, but even if I stayed, you have lost your leg already, what could have I done?" Aarch asked honestly

"Support me, that's what true brothers do, now if you would be as too kind to leave, I have a lot of work" Norata said and turned away.

Momo just looked up at her dad with sad eyes, and he sighed.

"I understand that you're angry with me, but at least say hello to your niece" Arch said moving Momo forward.

"Hello uncle" Momo said shyly.

"Hello Momo, I didn't see you, I'm sorry" Norata said his cold face warming up a little bit.

"That's okay" She said truthfully, she wanted to say more but a boy around her age walked in.

"Okay dad, I made that delivery, to the Mano family, they're.." He trailed off as he saw Aarch and moved to stand next to him "Hello sir" he said politely "They're very happy, Misses Mano thought that the flowers were magnificent she.." She stopped talking once again as he kept glancing at Aarch, "Hey aren't you?"

Aarch nodded "Goodbye Norata" He said and turned around.

"Goodbye" Said Momo softly as she turned around waking after her dad, Rocked was confused because he didn't see her when he walked in.

Rocket turned around also, his fathers protests falling to deaf ears, as he raced after Aarch and Momo. "Sir wait!" He called out making the two to stop and turn around, "You're Aarch aren't you? Are you my uncle?" He asked hopefully.

"And you're name is Rocket isn't it?" Aarch asked with a smile "This is Momo, she is my daughter and your sister" Arch said, and Momo shyly waved at the teen.

"Hi Momo" Rocket said smiling than turned to Aarch, "Yes sir, Rocket"

"You look a lot like your father, when he was your age"

Rocket wanted to say more, but his father's voice came from the inside, Aarch took one more look at the boy and slowly turned around "Goodbye Rocket" Aarch said.

"Goodbye sir, bye Momo" He said and Momo waved as she followed her father.

"Bye Rocket" She said back and turned around completely.

"I have few more places to visit" Aarch said as he and Momo walked.

"Hmm, I'm getting cold, maybe I could go down and sit somewhere and we can meet there once you've finished?" She asked.

"Not a bad idea, Clamp sat down in one café not too far from here" Aarch said.

"Oh I know where, I'll go and join Clamp then, I'll see you later dad" Momo said with a smile as she gave her dad a quick hug and walked in the other direction.

"Be careful Momo"

"Always am" She said happily and Aarch laughed a little as he watched her walk away.

* * *

"Give that back to me now!" Momo heard as she walked up the stairs to the café Clamp was at.

"Not until you give Micro Ice his tickets back" Another voice said.

"Can't do anything without your buddy, ay Micro ice?" The boy who she heard first said.

"That's what friends are for right?" A new voice said.

As she came up, she saw four boys, one was standing on a rock, he had red hair and was holding a magnet board. The other three were standing on the steps blocking the way, one was higher and had black hair, the other two were on a step lower, she recognized the boy she saw earlier, the one who was running away from the two men who chased him.

"Excuse me" She said quietly, and the first two boys turned around.

"What?" The first guy asked angrily.

"What picking on girls now too Sined?" The short boy from before asked she figured that maybe he was Micro Ice.

"I was wondering if I could pass?" Momo asked, and Micro Ice pulled Sined away letting her pass, she smiled softly "Thank you" She said and continued on her climb to the café.

As she reached the top she almost bumped into another boy, man was this place full of teenage boys or what, "Uh sorry" She said and moved pass him to walk inside and find Clamp.

"Did you fall asleep or what?" The boy asked "The match is about to start"

She easily found Clamp and sat down with him, as she ordered her drink. They made small talk until her dad showed up, and they watched the match together, couple of time she even heard the boys from earlier cheer The Lightnings on.

"Oh Aarch let me show you my last invention" Clamp said excitedly "This is a machine to strengthen head butts, look" He said as he put down a small machine on the table and press a button to turn it on.

Momo watched wondering what was gonna happen, at first the machine looked like it was going to work but then it failed and Clamp sighed sadly.

"Okay maybe there are a one or two small details to work on" He admitted and Claire giggled.

"What if I don't have my place here" Aarch suddenly asked as he leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees, resting his chin is his hands, "It's been so long"

"You're not going to abandon everything on a count of some glitches?" Clamp asked.

"I don't know" Aarch said truthfully.

"And my machines?" Clamp asked.

"Sell them back to Technoid"

"I can't you know they never wanted my machines"

"Adium is right the Breath of Akilian has disappeared" Aarch said.

"We'll make it return to both of us" Clamp said with big smile on his face.

"Just the two of us can't do anything" Aarch said.

"No you can't" Momo agreed, and both Aarch and Clamp looked at her confused, but before they could say anything she jumped on her dad lacing her arms around his neck "But the three of us can, remember I'm a part of this, footballer or not" Her dad laughed and hugged her back.

"We will definitely need players, and from what I've seen.." He trailed off, and Momo patted his shoulder.

"We'll find them dad" She said happily getting back to her seat, just as some man appeared in front of them.

"Are you Aarch?" The leader of the group asked.

"Last time I checked" Aarch answered.

The man moved his hand, and three other guys started walking towards them, with some kind of weapons.

One of them shoot a bolt right at the cup with juice, and broke it, Aarch looked at them, "Surely we can discuss this" He said calmly, but one of the guys shot the bolt at him and Aarch moved his head "I suppose that means no" he said.

"Go! Finish them off" The leader said and one guy turned to Momo but before he could do anything Aarch was on his feet.

Aarch pushed the guy away and the bolt hit him in the back, he grunted and Momo gasped "Dad are you okay?" She asked worriedly, Clamp was next one to get bolted and she saw a guy turn towards her again, she was scared, nothing like this ever happened to her.

"Gentleman, please" A new voice came, and Momo recognized the boy with the red hair from outside. The men turned towards him, as he walked down the stairs carrying a ball. "We'd appreciate it if you could beat each other in silence, you're keeping us from following the match" He said with a grin, and Momo wondered what he was doing.

The leader took the weapon and swung it at boy but he just dropped his ball on the floor. "Is that better for you?" The leader asked angrily.

The boy frowned and looked at the ball, before looking up again and kicking the ball towards one of the bad guys knocking him down.

"Stay out of this little boy it will be better" The leader threatened.

"Of course sir" He said before kicking the ball at the other guy, the ball blew and hit the bad guy in his stomach, "Ops, pardon me sir, the ball seems to have a mind of it's own" He said as another boy appeared catching the ball with his hands.

They talked and Micro ice appeared, the three of them looked at each other and nodded. They started kicking the ball, and having fun, even Momo's dad caught it once with his hand and threw it back to them. They continued to have fun until the ball flee up and towards the bar, but before it could hit, the boy Momo almost bumped into caught it with his hand and threw it back. The red headed boy kicked the ball towards the bad guy and it hit them all in the head causing them to fall down.

"We'll meet again" The leader said walking away with his men.

"With pleasure" The redhead answered with a smirk, and everyone cheered.

"Now it's my turn" Micro Ice said as he extended his arm to Aarch pulling him up, Momo also stood up after her dad looking at the boys.

"I owe you one kids" Aarch thanked.

"No problem sir, it's just that we don't like to be bothered during a match" Redhead answered.

"You play well, would you be interested in being a part of a club? Aarch asked.

"Football on Akilian is dead, and without flux the big teams would clobber us" Micro Ice said with a chuckle.

"Well excuse us sir, but we have the end of the match to watch" Redhead said.

"Of course, of course, I understand" Aarch said with a sigh.

"That's too bad, they were really good, I thought we were a goner for a minute" Momo said as she followed her dad and Clamp out, she stood with them and waited for her dad to pay as she turned towards the boys to hear them talking about her dad. She giggled as they walked out.

Not a minute later Momo heard the boys calling after her dad and she laughed softly, they were surely quite a bunch.

 **Well that was all for chapter one, I really hope you will all like it. I promise that not the every chapter will be**

* * *

 **exactly like an episode, it was just easier for this one. Well comment, review, favorite, anything if you like it. Until next time, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D**


	2. New Hope

**I don't own Galactik Football.**

 **Different Yet Same**

 **Chapter Two**

 **~A New Hope~**

* * *

The day of the try outs for Aarch's new football team of Akilian was finally here, Clamp and Momo and him were working hard to get everything set. And almost everything was ready, the only problem was that no one knew where they were. Momo was planning on walking around and telling people, but she didn't quite know where teenagers hung out.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, knee high boots, white sweater, and she had a big jacket placed over the chair she was currently sitting in. She was checking if her program worked and if it was ready, unlike her father she sucked at sports especially football, plus she was always more into medicine than sports, so her job of the day was to check if people were physically ready to become professional footballers.

"So dad" Momo started as she turned around in her chair to face him "What should we do about people? I can go around and tell people, but the problem is I don't know anyone, and I'm not yet really familiar with this place"

Aarch thought for a moment, "That's right, I mean you can do that, but you will need someone to guide you around, and I'm sure I'm not the right choice, and Clamp still hasn't finished, I really don't know how we're going to do this"

"Hmmm, maybe I'll see that boy from couple of days ago, and maybe he'll be interested in helping me"

"But what if you don't see him, I can't really let you alone" Aarch said walking up to Momo.

Just as Momo went to say something they heard someone shout, and next thing Momo knew is that Micro Ice was dangling upside down, held up in the air by the cables he got stuck in.

"Oh, hi" Micro Ice said laughing nervously.

"Young man you just have the habit to fall out of the sky" Aarch said with a laugh as he helped him down.

"Yeah" Micro Ice said rubbing the back of his neck "Well if you'll excuse me, I should head back"

Momo, Aarch and Clamp all looked at each other and Momo spoke up first "Wait" She called out to stop him, "I actually need your help"

Micro ice stopped and turned around confused and pointed to himself "My help?" He asked.

"Yes, oh but first let me introduce myself. I am Momo, I think you already know my dad, and this is Clamp my dad's friend and helper, it's nice to meet you" Momo said with a smile and pointing to everyone.

"I'm Micro Ice, nice too meet you too Momo, uhhhhh what did you need my help with?"

"Well the tryouts for the new football team are today, and I'm supposed to walk around town and let people know, but unfortunately I'm not really familiar with this place, so I was wondering if you could help me?" Momo asked hopefully.

"Well" Micro Ice started as he thought it out "Why not, I can do that"

"Really?" Momo asked with a big smile and Micro Ice nodded, "Well dad I'll see you later, and we'll bring over people, I promise" Momo said putting on her jacket.

"I know you will, be careful you two, and Micro Ice take care of my daughter, understood?" Aarch said trying to sound though.

"Yes Sir" Micro Ice answered with a gulp and Momo laughed as she dragged Micro Ice alone.

"See you later dad" She sang.

* * *

"So where do we go first?" Momo asked following Micro Ice.

"Café, I'm supposed to meet my friends there soon so they might want to help too"

"Oh I think I saw them couple of days ago, the read head, and the two that really look alike, probably brothers"

"That's them, the read head is D'Jok and he's actually my best friend, and the brothers are Ahito and Thran and they are twins and also great friends"

"Really that's actually awesome, I didn't really meet a lot of twins"

"Well there is none like them, I can tell you that"

"I caught a small view of it, so which one is which?"

"The one with the short hair and more energy is Thran and the one with longer hair and the smallest amount of energy is Ahito" Micro Ice explained and Momo laughed, but he didn't understand what was so funny.

"It's nothing, really" Momo said as they continued talking and soon they were in front of the cafe, Micro Ice went in first, and Momo followed, she smiled when she heard them talking about her dad.

"Well lucky for you three" Micro Ice said plopping down next to his friends "I know where Aarch is"

That got the attention of his friends who immediately started asking questions, and that made Momo laugh now being the one to hold their attention.

"Oh yeah guys this is-" Micro Ice started but was interrupted by Ahito.

"Momo" Ahito stated.

"You two know each other?" D'Jok, Thran and Micro Ice asked at the same time.

"No, I almost ran into her a couple of days ago" Ahito said with a yawn, "But she is definitely Aarch's daughter" he continued before he fell asleep again.

"Well like he said I'm Momo" Momo said pointing to Ahito before sitting down next to Micro Ice.

"Wow, I didn't know he had a daughter" D'Jok said.

"Not many do, but anyways that's not really why I'm here, I need your help"

"And what's that?" Thran asked.

"My dad is holding tryouts for his new team today and I need your help to spread the word around"

"Well count me in" Ahito said suddenly waking up.

"We'll" D'Jok started looking at his friends who nodded, "I guess we'll all help out" He said with a smile.

"You will?" Momo asked happily, "That's awesome, thanks guys, and plus you could always try out, I've seen you four with a ball, you could become great players"

"Oh yeah, I never asked, do you play football also?" Micro Ice asked and Momo laughed.

"As if, unfortunately unlike my dad, I am terrible at sports, but I can at least tell when someone has talent" Momo admitted.

"You couldn't be that bad" Thran said.

"You would think so, I've tried, I really did, but it's like I was getting worse, so both dad and me agreed that I won't play football ever again" Momo said.

"Who would have thought that the daughter of a football legend doesn't really do good at football" Micro Ice stated and Momo giggled.

"Please excuse him, his brain doesn't always work before he speaks" D'Jok said and Momo laughed.

"Hey no harm done, it's not like that isn't true" Momo said waiving him off with a smile.

"So shall we start?" Thran asked.

"We should, we can meet in front in an hour and then Micro Ice and I will take you to where the try outs will be, sounds like a plan?" Momo asked looking at them.

"You got it" They all said and everyone went different ways to spread out the word of try outs, Momo followed Micro Ice so that she wouldn't get lost.

* * *

After an hour has passed they all met in front of the café, and Momo let Micro Ice take the lead in taking everyone to where the tryouts were going to be held since she still wasn't good in managing around Akilian.

"So were you born here?" D'Jock asked, and she nodded.

"But I didn't really spend too much time here after I was born, but it seems nice"

"It does, but sometimes it's gets boring" D'Jock said and Momo giggled.

"You know it's like that everywhere not just here, I traveled a lot with my dad and some of those trips were boring from time to time, but I would always find what to do"

"Where did you all travel to?" Thran asked joining their conversation.

"Hmmmm a lot of places really but my favorite one, and also the one I spent most of my life is Wamba's Planet, "During all those years it became like a second home to me"

"Really, it must've been amazing to travel that much, and get in touch with so many different cultures" Thran said.

"It is, but I had a hard time sometimes, you see I don't sleep that much so sometimes it affects my mood, and I'm sad that I didn't enjoy some places as much as I wanted"

"So you are like Ahito but opposite?" D'Jock wondered.

"Well if has troubles with staying awake than yes" Momo answered as they finally arrived to the place where try outs were being held.

Since there were many of them the first group got into the elevator to go down, once the elevator reached the floor it was going to and when the doors opened they were greeted by Aarch who gave a speech and asked Micro Ice to go first and show others what they will be doing. Momo said bye to her new friends and walked to her father, when Micro Ice went inside she went to her computer and monitored his health and physical ability to see if everything was working properly.

While Micro Ice tried out she saw that his physical ability wasn't that bad, with some work and getting into shape he could really be a great footballer. Momo noticed it with the others too, D-Jock was in a great shape, Thran also, Ahito also did great, and beside falling asleep everything else was good, Sined was also okay, she knew they were facing a tough decision.

When they were almost done two more people showed up, Momo instantly recognized her cousin Rocket, but there was a girl with him, but she never saw her before.

"Rocket!" Momo called out to him and he turned around and saw her smiling and waving, he walked towards her with a smile.

"Hi Momo" Rocket said and they hugged while Momo asked him how he was and what was he doing him.

In the couple of days they were here Momo saw Rocket more than once, they talked a lot and got to know each other. She even got to meet her uncle properly, when he wasn't angry he was actually a kind man. She knew her uncle didn't want Rocket playing football and she thought that it wasn't fair, but there wasn't anything she could actually do.

"Does your father know you're here?" Aarch said disrupting them.

Rocket turned to him and scratched the back of his head, "Uhhh, n-no sir he doesn't"

"Then I don't think you should be here young man"

"But dad-" Momo tried to protest but was cut off by Aarch.

"No but Momo, he will be in a lot of trouble if Norata knew he was here"

"He already does" Said a new voice and Momo knew exactly who it was, she glanced at Rocked who was looking down at the ground while his Father yelled at him for being here and that they should go home.

When all the commotion died out she learned that the girls name was Tia and she was also here for the tryouts.

Momo monitored her stats when she started, they were okay nothing too out of the ordinary, she was like many here, at least that what Momo thought. Out of nowhere Tia's stats changed and Momo was shocked because she only saw something like this on Wamba's Planet, and only with those who used their flux, but as far as she knew flux was gone on Akilian, but yet had proof that it wasn't.

It's small to say that Tia using breath of Akilian made a commotion, and not only that but it also sent her to the first spot of the people who were chosen. And Momo knew it and wondered if any of her friends will be chosen too.

At the end all of her friends were chosen, she didn't know they would be, because she only gave her father a list of people who were not cut out for it but there were still a lot of people who were. Tia of course got chosen, but along with Sined and another girl Mei who was also good.

"Well welcome to the team, I suggest you rest for tonight because tomorrow we start with the training" Aarch said as everyone else left.

"Oh come on coach just a little celebration won't hurt anyone" Micro Ice piped in and everyone else laughed.

"I agree with him" D'Jock agreed.

"I think it's a good idea" Clamp also added his opinion.

"Little celebration never hurt no one" Tia said with a smile.

Momo noticed that Aarch was thinking it over and by the looks of her new made friends she knew it was on her to seal the deal so she winked at them and walked to her dad.

"Yeah dad come on, pleaseeee" Momo begged doing her famous puppy dog eyes and as soon as her father sighed she knew he gave in. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Momo said hugging him and he chuckled.

"All right, all right" Aarch said with a chuckle, "But not a long one, everyone needs to get up early tomorrow morning" He explained.

"Then we'll head on now, and we will see you at the caffee, okay?" Momo suggested and he nodded.

"Great, let's go guys" She said and walked first to the elevator then stopped "Oh yeah, Micro Ice lead the way" She said and everyone laughed.

* * *

 **Well here it is guys. Finally! I am so sorry for being absent for so long, but a lot of thing happened and I wasn't in the best place emotionally and all that. One week before my 21 birthday I lost my grandma, and that broke me since she meant everything to me, she was truly like another mom, and the worst thing is that it was out of nowhere. It took some time but I'm finally getting back to all of the things I loved to do, writing one of them.**

 **I want to thank Ali for writing the first review on my story, I was so happy, and thank you for taking the time to write it. And thanks for pointing it out, it's still weird for me sometimes because here where I'm from we usually call everyone from our family brothers and sisters, and sometimes I forget that it's not like that everywhere :') Again that you so much for being my first reviewer it meant the world to me, I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter as well**

 **As for everyone else, I hope you liked this chapter many more to come now that I'm feeling better.**

 **Well until next time, stay safe, review, favorite, follow if you want, though it would mean a lot.**

 **Lot's of love 3**


	3. The Challenge

**I don't own Galactik Football.**

 **Different Yet Same**

 **Chapter Three**

 **~The Challenge~**

* * *

"Training went well" Momo said to her dad, "They have a lot more to go, but they have what it takes"

"Mhm" Aarch agreed and turned to Clamp and her "But I'm afraid we won't have enough time, soon we will have a friendly match with Wambas" He said.

Momo, Clamp and Aarch stayed behind to talk about their next training and what should they do for the upcoming match with Wambas , and some other stuff, it was actually like a meeting.

"Did you tell them about it yet?" Momo aksed.

"No not yet, I will tell them later before the interview"

"All right then, well I'm gonna go to kitchen and see what they're up to" She said and waved leaving Aarch and Clamp to talk and plan strategies for their upcoming match.

* * *

"Why so glum Micro Ice?" Momo asked as she walked into the kitchen they all shared since everyone moved in, she noticed Tia, Tran and Ahito all sitting at the table "Hi guys" She said with a smile and a little wave which they all returned.

"I didn't think this was going to be so hard, getting up in the morning is awful and then training and I thought that massage would actually help but it only made me feel worse" He said and the others laughed.

"Well you didn't think it would be easy did you? I mean you are training to become professional players, the ones capable of winning the cup" She said with a smile.

"Yeah Micro Ice, maybe this wasn't meant for you, I mean as Momo said we are training to become capable of winning, but I think you are only capable of losing" Sined said as he walked in and Momo scowled.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion" Momo shot back at him before Micro Ice could say anything.

"And yet I don't remember you being an actual part of the team because you don't play, so I don't really know what you are doing here" Sined shot right back.

"I don't remember the part where it said that you had to play in order to be on the team" Momo said mimicking his voice while the others laughed. Sined got angry and took a step towards her but suddenly Ahito was right in front of her with Tran next to him their backs turned to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" D'Jock said with a smirk as he walked in.

"Whatever" Sined snarled and walked out of the kitchen and everyone looked at each other all silent before they burst out laughing.

"Wow, I knew he wasn't the best person but he was straight out mean, thanks guys" She said to Ahito and Tran with a grateful smile.

"No problem" Ahito and Tran said at the same time.

"Oh as I was saying before all of this, Micro Ice all of this will pay off I just know it, all of you have great potential really, you wouldn't be here if it was any different" Momo told them and patted Micro Ice on his shoulder softly before walking out and was soon followed by Tia.

"Do you think she's right?" Micro Ice asked his friedns.

"I think she is, but we have a lot to train before that" Tran said.

"I think we will win the cup, if not this year, the next cup is ours" D'Jock added.

"Let's hope you guys are right" Micro Ice said.

"But for now let's get ready for the interview" D'jock suggested.

"Oh I forgot about that, will be famous, and all of the cute girls will love me and my good looks" Micro Ice said daydreaming.

"Do you guys think we should leave him alone to day dream?" Ahito asked quietly and both Tran and D'Jock nodded as they got up from the table and left their friend to his dreams.

* * *

Tia was walking back from talking to Aarch when she saw Momo getting ready to go out, "You are not staying for the interview?" She wondered.

"No, my dad doesn't like it, and neither do I, I mean I'm sure I can't avoid them forever but as long as I can good" Momo said with a small laughed and Tia joined her.

"I wish I could do that, I like staying behind the camera rather than being in front of it" Tia admitted.

"Same" Momo agreed, "Well I have to head out, good luck I'll be watching and I'm sure all of you will do great" She said giving the girl thumbs up and Tia smiled back at her and did a little wave.

Momo also passed Micro Ice on her way out "Not staying Momo?" He asked.

"Nope, good luck though I'll see you later" She said with a wave and quickly made her way avoiding anyone else who might ask her why isn't she staying.

* * *

Momo and Rocket were sitting next to each other watching the interview while she helped him with some bouquets he was currently making. They were enjoying small talk still getting to know each other, they both liked many same things.

Momo was currently laughing at some joke Rocket said but she stopped when she saw Norata coming in and he didn't looked happy.

"Rocket I thought I told you no, and that I didn't want you watching stuff like this why do you keep hurting yourself, oh hello Momo" He said to her sounding less angry as he turned off the tv.

"I'm not hurting myself!" Rocket shouted "You are the one who is hurting me!" He yelled and stomped out as Norata sighed watching him leave.

"Hello uncle" Momo said with a small smile as she put the finishing touches on her bouquet.

Norata looked at what Momo was doing and smiled "You should keep that one" He said to her and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Really?" She asked happily and he nodded, Momo stood up and hugged him for a brief moment and Norata returned it.

"Uncle" Momo started with a sigh, knowing this probably wasn't the best idea but continued anyway "I know it's none of my concern, and that I really shouldn't meddle, but I hope you will reconsider allowing Rocket to join the team, I saw him play and he is amazing uncle, he belongs on the team. Please don't be angry with him, just think about it, that's all I'm asking" She said softly before saying goodbye and heading out to talk a walk for an hour or so before going back.

Back inside Norata thought about her words as he turned on the tv and watched the interview, he also thought about when the explosion happened, and he just didn't want to see his son hurt like he was, and he didn't understand why no one else wanted to see that.

* * *

The walk back was uneventful, it was getting chilly outside and she was happy she was about 15 minutes away from reaching her new home, but before she could a figure blocked her way. She looked up and saw Sined, 'Oh great' she thought with a frown "What do you want Sined?" She asked as she tried to get pass him but he blocked her once again.

"Apology"

"Apology for what, you insulted my friend first"

"And?" He asked rudely.

"And?!" Momo almost yelled "There is no and Sined, I'm not apologizing so if you will excuse me I would like to go back" She said and once again tried to pass him but once again she was stopped.

"Oh come on sweetheart don't be like that" Sined said as grabbed her hand and tugged her making her drop her bouquet.

"No" She whispered as it fell and broke apart, "I've had enough of you Sined" she yelled in his face.

Sined got angrier and got in her face "Oh really and what are you going to do about it, tell your little friends maybe, they won't watch over you forever sweetheart" He said in a low tone as she tried to break free.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Momo suddenly heard someone say when she looked behind him she saw Tia and Ahito approaching them, Micro Ice not far behind it appears they went on a walk.

Sined scowled at them and looked at her "Well well saved by your friends again"

"You are happy it was them" Momo suddenly said.

"And why do you say that sweetheart?" Sined wondered.

"Because it could have been my dad" She said with a small smile.

"And as I remember Aarch really doesn't like when someone messes with his daughter" Micro Ice added and Sined looked at him first than back at Momo in shock before pushing her away with a growl before he walked away to where ever he was going in the first place.

Momo thankfully kept her balance but knelt down to pick up the fallen flowers before she was joined by others who helped her "Thanks guys, again" She said shyly, all of this was new to her, she didn't have many friends to begin with, let alone someone her age and it was different.

"You are welcome" Tia said with a smile, "He is really an ass" Tia said and they all laughed which got her confused "What it's true"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it will come from you" Momo said truthfully, she didn't spend much time with Tia but from what she knew Tia was quiet and timid girl, and she liked her none the less.

"Now let's go before you freeze to death" Micro Ice said and took her flowers as he carried them and Momo smiled when she felt something warm fall over her shoulders she looked up and saw Ahito smiling down at her.

"Thanks but you didn't have to, dad will kill me if I get any of you sick before the big match" She said and tried to take of Ahito's jacket but he stopped her.

"I'm not cold anyways, it's okay really" He said to her and she gave him a shy smile which he returned and Momo took Tia's outstretched hand who helped her stand up.

"Wait what are you three doing out anyway" Momo wondered, she's not surprised seeing Micro Ice outside, but seeing him with Tia was something she didn't expect.

"Well I saw Tia go out and followed her because I wanted to make sure she didn't get lost" Micro Ice said and after he saw the look Momo gave him which said 'Yeah sure, now tell the truth' he sighed and continued "And I wanted to see if I can find something out about her, since she didn't really talk to anyone"

"And after he was discovered we started to talk and saw Ahito sleeping outside so we decided to wake him up and ask if he wanted to join us, he did and couple of minutes later we found you and the rest is history" Tia said adding after Micro Ice.

Momo smiled at them softly as they started to make their way back, they talked and joked, getting to know each other. What Momo learned was that Tia loved recording things with her camera, and that her parents were important people, Micro Ice loved jokes, and he was a true friend, he also loved adventure. And Ahito, he was complete opposite of Momo he had troubles with staying awake, she also learned that he was kind and the younger twin, what she also discovered was that he loved football and Momo also had to notice how cute he was in certain situations.

When they got back Momo gave Ahito his jacket back and thanked him, it really helped her not freezing since she still wasn't used to the temperature here. They all parted their ways and Tia teased Momo on their way back to which Momo just blushed and made Tia laugh. Eventually the two of them said goodbye and Momo found herself in her room alone she sighed and went to get changed to her pajamas and get ready for bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow her computer started beeping and Momo groaned and got up to check what was going on. She was confused when she saw that someone had started up the holotrainer and she turned on the camera to see who it was to her surprised it was her cousin Rocket. She turned off her computer and hoped her dad will do the right thing.

* * *

The next morning Aarch split the team into two to play against each other, there were D'Jock,Tia, Micro Ice and Ahito on one side, and Mei, Tran and Sined. As far as Momo could see it started off good, their energy was on good level.

Everything went wrong until she saw Micro Ice falling and her dad yelling 'Foul' at Sined, she sighed in relief when she saw that nothing was wrong with Micro Ice and that his leg was okay, Tia helped him up quickly and they waited for the free kick.

D'Jock did the free kick and even if he hit the ball hard it still missed which her dad could not help but point out to which Clamp pointed out that they needed a passer and Momo agreed and she knew who.

* * *

That evening they were all the café catching a break and celebrating because they found out that their team was officially recognized by the league. The boys jumped and cheered and Momo and Tia smiled and laughed together when the Tran, Ahito, D'Jock and soon Micro Ice joined them.

D'Jock and Micro Ice sat on right side of Tia, next to her was Momo, and then finally Ahito and Tran, they were happy when D'Jock spoke first "What do you say girls are you joining us on our journey to hold the cup?" He wondered with a grin and Tia and Momo looked at each other.

"Count us In" They both said at the same time and the boys cheered happily, they didn't know about all the troubles they would have to face, enemies or friends they would make but for now they were happy and that was all that mattered to Momo.

She felt a light weight on her left shoulder and when she looked she saw Ahito slightly snoring and she giggled and just let him be while she enjoyed her conversation with Tia, they were exchanging their stories about where have they all been and what have they seen.

That night they all went home together, and Ahito once again gave Momo his jacket even after her many protests, and Tran handed his to Tia, and when they both asked why the boys shrugged with a grin and sped up to catch up with others to which Tia and Momo laughed.

* * *

 **Well there it is, I hope you guys like it! :D Amazing neeeews, my boyfriend's dog gave birth to two beautiful and perfect puppies! They are sooo cute, they are Japanese Akita and the cutest puppies eveeer :D**

 **Aliiiii thank you again for reviewing! Again thanks for the remainder, it really helped :D Oh hahahahha I could just imagine that much of drama. It wouldn't just be awkward it would be so so so so much awkward, I can just imagine it :D I'm sorry for your loss too** **Thank you again for reviewing your support means so much to me really 3**

 **Oh yeah as of late I have been obsessed with guardians of the galaxy mix tape, what about you guys? What songs are stuck in your head lately? :D**

 **Also I hope you liked this chapter, until next time, stay safe, review, favorite, follow if you want, though it would mean a lot.**

 **Lot's of love 3**


	4. The Captain

**I don't own Galactik Football.**

 **Different Yet Same**

 **Chapter Four**

 **~The Captain~**

* * *

Momo was currently sitting on her bed her legs in crisscross as she thought about the past week events. They finally came up with a name for the team, well Ahito did, it came to him in a dream as he told them and Momo found that cute as she remembered how everyone loved the name.

"Snow Kids" She whispered with a small smile forming on her lips, when one thought about it they really were snow kids, all of them were born somewhere around the big explosion and starting of the ice age on Akillian.

Her uncle also allowed Rocket to play for the team which meant she could spend more time with her cousin and that was also something to be happy about. But Momo was not happy, she was angry, sad, disappointed and just tired.

After they lost their match against the Wambas, some men took Tia away as they found out that her parents didn't really gave their permission for her to play and they wanted her back. If that wasn't enough Aarch was putting everyone trough intense training so they could prepare for their match against Red Tigers to decide which team will be representing Akillian in the Galactik Cup.

Momo barely got any sleep with tending to injuries caused by the training and trying to find a way to boost her friends confidence up and it was causing her emotions to change quickly. Ever since their loss it seemed like everyone lost their will to fight, to win, and that made her angry that they were willing to give up after just one lost game.

"Tia I just can't do it anymore, I'm tired I haven't slept in days Tia, I'm angry, disappointed, sad, I just can't believe them" Momo said talking to Tia over the video call, her best friend frowned and sighed.

"And you said you tried to do everything to boost their confidence at least a little bit" Tia asked, and as Momo nodded sadly Tia stayed quiet thinking how to help her friend.

No one knew but Momo and Tia kept contact after she was taken away, and it was their secret, "Have you tried telling them how you felt?" Tia asked suddenly.

"How would that help?" Momo wondered, "I think that if I tell them that I was disappointed with them they will lose all that's left of their confidence or they would blame their selves, plus it's not about me" She told Tia.

"I don't think it will really, and you are part of the team Momo, your health also matters" Tia said voicing her disagreement as she laid on her stomach, "I think your opinion matters to them, especially Rocket, Micro Ice, and Ahito, and if you could boost their confidence a little bit they will maybe be able to pick others up" She explained.

"I don't know, I might just do it if I don't think of something else" Momo agreed.

The two girls suddenly looked at each other and nodded without speaking another word, they ended their call. The truth was they had a plan, one that involved Tia escaping again to help them in their next match, but Momo wasn't about to tell that to anyone, she felt like they didn't deserve to know after their recent behavior. 'Two more days to go' Momo thought as she laid down to get some sleep.

* * *

They were currently all sitting around listening to Aarch talk about teamwork, and how they needed to work with each other not against if they wanted to win. The match was tomorrow and the spirit was gone, they all doubted themselves and not even Aarche's great pep talk could lighten them up and he tried as hard as he could.

Ahito and Thran pointed out that it was impossible because they didn't have Tia who was the only one with the Breath and the others agreed causing Momo to scowl at her friends. Some sent confusing looks her way mostly Rocket, Ahito and Micro Ice even D'Jock looked confused by this. She didn't even spare them a glance which made them worried but they moved their attention back to Aarch who told them that breath wasn't easy to obtain but if they worked hard and worked as a team nothing was impossible.

In the middle of his speech Clamp came in and he seemed happy about something and they found out that he found a way to unfreeze the Great Stadium before the game.

"I guess Clamp saved your training session" Aarch told them and stood up walking out of the room, Momo took her jacket pulling it on as she followed her father out.

"Momo.." Micro Ice tried to call out but she just continued walking.

"What's with her?" Mei asked.

"I don't know" Micro Ice answered honestly as they all went to change before heading out to see if Clamps invention worked.

They stood at the entrance and watched Clamp make last minute adjustments before turning it on. Momo crossed her fingers hoping that at least something would work out for them, in all honesty she didn't want to be so mean to them, but since she didn't come up with anything else this was her last shot to try and boost their confidence up.

Momo was standing away from her friends and next to her dad, as Clamp invention started to work the whole stadium started to shake and Aarch pulled her into his arms to make sure she didn't fall. Soon all of the snow left the stadium in liquid state, in a matter of minutes all water left and in front of them in all its glory stood the Grand Stadium of Akillian, the field and stands regaining their look from 15 years ago not giving a hint that it was buried in snow just moments before.

The team cheered and Momo was happy to hear their laughs after a week, "Nice work Clamp" Momo said with a big smile which the older man returned scratching the back of his head at the praise.

Aarch gave everyone the rest of the day off which Momo was thankful for, but it didn't mean she could relax just yet. The teenager spent the rest of her day locked in her room going over the plan she and Tia made, giving that Tia could escape only when it was night time she probably won't be able to make it to the beginning of the match. That meant that Momo will probably have to deliver her speech which she was not happy about, since she never wanted to hurt her friends but some things you couldn't avoid.

* * *

The dreaded day finally arrived and Snow Kids were in the changing room sitting around, gloomy as always when Dame Simbai and Momo walked in bringing them towels but she never looked at them. As soon as Momo placed down her towels she turned around to walk away, deciding to leave the speech for later, but someone calling her name stopped her in her tracks.

D'Jock was standing and looking at her clearly being the one to call out to her, but before he could say anything else Rocket stood up and took a step closer "What's wrong Momo?" He asked with kindness in his voice, he didn't know his cousin for long but he never saw her looking or acting like this.

"Momo you know you can tell us anything, right?" Micro Ice told her.

"We're friends" Thran said.

As she noticed that remaining of the team wasn't going to say anything she took a deep breath and turned around and couple of them even gasped when they saw her and for the first time in days they actually noticed how she looked. Her long hair was a mess that was made into a braid, her face pale, bags under her eyes. This girl standing in front of them was not Momo, not the Momo they knew, the cheerful, sassy, smart Momo, but tired almost sick looking girl.

Thran nudged his brother awake and Ahito sleepily opened his eyes and rubbed them he was not expecting to see Momo looking like she might pass out any second, he halfheartedly expected her to say something. He noticed how she tried to do anything to bring back the faith they have lost, and he wasn't the only one, Mei noticed it too.

Mei was one of them who gasped "Momo, what happened, I know you looked way better than this" Even though she didn't wished for it to sound that mean it did, earning Mei a couple of glares.

"What do you want me to say?" She snapped and some of them flinched, "I tried I really did, I tried to help you see how great you all were, that you can do this, not to give up" She said as they listened to her.

"You wanted me to say something well here it goes, I am disappointed, in all of you!" She started, "I thought you were strong, that you had what it takes, but one lost match and all of you are throwing your towels in. Did you really think that you would just start playing matches and not lose one?" She asked.

"Of course not!" D'Jock said.

"Then help me understand" Momo begged, "You are amazing players as it is, how can you lose all of your confidence just like that?"

"We can't do this alone!" Micro Ice began but he was interrupted by Momo.

"But you are not alone!" She yelled.

"He means we can't do this without Tia okay?" D'Jock harshly said, "She is the one with the breath and not us"

Momo just scowled "So you mean to tell me that even if Tia was here and you won, when we get to the matches in the cup if Tia couldn't play got hurt or anything, would you give up right away too?"

"N-no of course not" D'Jock started but he too was cut off by Momo.

"But that is what you are telling me. Tia isn't the only person in the team you know that right?" She asked them, "Sure she is the only one with the Breath but you can't expect her to step in every time you guys don't feel like you can do something, I understand that she is an incredibly confidence boost to you guys, but you have to understand that she won't always be there. You guys are a team for crying aloud, but instead most of you act like it's every man for himself"

The other stayed quiet as they listened to her, they were shocked that she would burst like this but they figured even she had a breaking point like everyone else.

"Tia isn't the only person that makes this team, we all do, and even though she can't be here right now, what's stopping you from at least giving your best shot, trying your best" She continued, "Don't tell me I gave up my sleep for nothing, don't tell me I made all those creams and everything I could for nothing" She begged her voice reaching breaking point and she whipped the unshed tears from her eyes, "You guys are a team, win as a team, lose as a team, that's the way it should go, not we can't do this because Tia is not here, think about it" She said as she walked away.

"The girl is right and I think all of you know it" Dame Simbai added before following after her.

"Well I think we owe it to Tia and Momo to try our best, what you think guys?" D'Jock asked standing in front of them as his friends smiled.

"I think that was pathetic" Sined said as he pushed pass D'Jock and he was also gone, but the others in the room smiled and nodded knowing it was right thing to do, after Aarch also gave his speech and Rocket gave some advice they all made their way towards the field.

Momo soon joined her dad as he stopped Rocket to give him the captain band, Rocket took it and smiled looking back at Momo, he wanted to say something but she beat him to it.

"I believe in you" She said with a small smile "We all do, do your best" Rocket didn't know what else to say so he pulled her in a tight hug which she returned with a laugh.

* * *

They weren't doing good, Momo knew her friends were trying hard, and she was angry with Sined for trying to play alone. Aarch was angry at them, for a second Momo though they were over until she got a call, and a huge smile appeared on her lips. "Dad" she started "I have to go" Momo said grabbing her jacket and running out, thankful it was almost half time.

"Momo wait!" Aarch tried calling out to her but she was gone, he was confused as to why his daughter just ran out.

"Tia!" Momo called out to her best friend who turned and the two crashed in a tight hug "You got here just in time, we are losing big time, but now we can finally take Sined out of the game and put you in we have a chance" Momo said happily with a huge smile.

"I'm glad I made it" Tia said also with a huge smile.

"Come on" Momo told her as she pulled her "You need to change quickly"

"Oh yeah what are you going to do, take me off the field" Momo heard Sined say as she approached the changing room "And replace me with who?" He asked smugly.

"You know I'm really tired of you Sined you know that?" Momo asked walking in.

"Momo" Her father warned to which she dismissed.

"I have a surprise for you all" She said with a smile as she looked at her friends, "Now I am sorry about the way I acted earlier, but I've tried everything and that was the last thing I could do"

"It's okay Momo" Micro Ice said and she sent him a grateful smile.

"There is someone I have to thank for that idea, you see it was Tia's idea" She started "She suggested I tell you how I felt, and I saw how much you tried and gave your best, but of course for something to work it has to be everyone's effort" she continued as she glared at Sined "That's why I and my best friend in the whole galaxy came up with a perfect plan" She grinned.

"Momo, what are you talking about?" Aarch asked confused.

"Sined, meet your substitution" Momo said happily as she moved from the door and Tia walked in.

"Tia!" Rocket said exclaimed with a smile.

"You didn't think I would let you lose without me, did you?" Tia asked with a smile as Momo approached her.

"But what about your parents?" Aarch asked, but Momo waved it off.

* * *

 **Well that's all for his chapter, hope you guys liked it! :D**

 **Thanks Ali for reviewing again, always means a lot! :D**

 **Until next time, stay safe, review, favorite, follow if you want, though it would mean a lot.**

 **Lot's of love 3**


	5. Second Wind

**I don't own Galactik Football.**

 **Different Yet Same**

 **Chapter Five**

 **~Second Wind~**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Sined, meet your substitution" Momo said happily as she moved from the door and Tia walked in._

" _Tia!" Rocket said exclaimed with a smile._

" _You didn't think I would let you lose without me, did you?" Tia asked with a smile._

* * *

Now:

"What about your parents?" Aarch asked as he turned to girls.

"I'll deal with them when the time comes" Momo explained.

"Momo…" Aarch started but she waved him off.

"It's as much my fault, I helped her plan all of this after all"

"Plan? What do you mean by that?" Micro Ice asked.

"Well, we have been planning this for some time now" Momo admitted, "So it's also my fault that she ran from home" She added with a sheepish smile.

"Do you have any idea about what have you two done!?" Aarch asked.

"Relax dad, it will all be okay, now as far as I know, you guys have a match you need to win, so lets go" Momo said happily and walked over to Rocket grabbing his hand and pulling him up and out of the room along with Tia.

"Now guys, we already talked about this, and I stand behind what I said, even with Tia's Breath she is not the only person in the team, sure she is huge help but you need to give your best too. During first half I saw you really did try, but for something to succeed it needs to be whole team effort, right Sined?" She asked sending him the sweetest fake smile she could. "Now get out there and do your best okay?"

"You got it" Rocket said with a smile, and soon everyone agreed and they slowly walked towards the field while Momo joined her dad, Clamp and Dame Simbai .

She walked into the observing room to her dad telling Jock that he always had to agree with Rocket because he was their captain and Momo laughed softly and sat down next to Dame Simbai getting ready for the second half.

* * *

When the second half started, you could already see the change in the Snow Kids, they were ready to take some action, and do whatever they can to win. Soon Rocket passed the ball high to Tia, who was getting to use the Breath as Clamp pointed out and Momo crossed her fingers and got ready. Just in time Tia jumped high using Breath, she caught up with the ball and with one strong kick the ball was sent straight into the goal of Red Tigers, and Tia gracefully landed on the ground.

"Yes!" Momo screamed jumping up "Go Tia!" she cheered along with Clamp.

After that Momo knew their spirit was up, because they were playing a lot better, but also she noticed that they were wasting their energy fast, and she hoped it was going to be okay. Not long after another opportunity rose, and Micro Ice used it in the best way as he passed the ball high to Tia, who once again used her Breath and scored the second goal for the team who cheered once again.

The Red Tigers tried to make an attack towards the goal of their opponents, but they were stopped by Mei who took the ball from them and passed it to Thran who was on the other side. Thran caught the ball easily and dribbled it to Rocket who passed it to Tia. While she was running with the ball two opponent players approached from the back, they slid down kicking Tia into the air who fell down on the ground hard not moving.

"Tia!" Momo screamed at the same time as Rocket did, who was running towards her. Momo immediately moved her sight to the monitor and tried to see if anything was wrong with her best friend.

"Momo, Simbai please tell me she wasn't hit too hard" Aarch pleaded them since they were still silent and both looking at the monitor.

"It's okay Aarch" Simbai said as Momo sighed with relief that her friend wasn't seriously hurt.

"No need to worry dad" Momo said with a smile as she turned to him "Tia is all okay" She added with thumbs up as her father smiled back. He admired his daughter, and that she made friends her age, people she could trust, and people who cared about her, he knew she was truly happy here on Akilian.

They all brought their attention back to the field where D'Jock was getting ready to do the free kick, but he was stopped by Rocket who wanted to do it, and Momo was surprised that Jock actually let him. Once again she found herself crossing her fingers and wishing her cousin good luck in her thoughts and he got ready to shoot.

As he moved everyone was still, no one even breathed as Rocket kicked the ball with all he had, as ball moved everyone's eyes did too, when the ball went into the Red Tigers goal and the score on the big board was even everyone jumped and screamed with happiness.

The game was coming to an end soon and Momo's thoughts were confirmed when she looked at the monitor along with Simbai, "Aarch they're all warn out" Simbai told Aarch as she turned to face him.

"It's true dad, they can't wait for over time, they have to score now" Momo added.

"Did you hear that, you have one minute to score use it" Aarch told the team, who quickly took action "Let's just say this is the most important minute of your life" He added.

"Come on guys!" Momo cheered, "You win this match, you go to the cup"

One by one they fell, the ball was currently with Rocket who tried to pass it to anyone, but before he could kick the ball to anyone it was sent to the air as he was taken down by a player from Red Tigers. Momo stopped breathing as she ran to the windows overlooking the stadium, her eyes followed the ball which went up, high in the air.

Her eyes quickly traveled down to Jock, they grew wide at the sight of the Breath all around him, as he jumped up everyone watched him, as he kicked the ball their hearts beat faster, as the ball went straight for the goal it hit the Red Tigers goal keeper right in the stomach sending him down to the ground and ball straight into the goal.

"Yes!" Momo yelled jumping up and down cheering as she ran to her dad giving him a huge hug which he returned. "They did it dad, they did it" She kept saying happily, before Aarch could say anything she was running out of the room to the elevator and going down to wait for them.

* * *

As soon as she saw them walking in from the field she was running towards them jumping onto Tia sending them both to the ground "You won!" Momo said happily to her best friend who laughed.

"Ahem" she heard Micro Ice exclaim as she looked up at him "We won too you know" He said with a huge smile which she return before giving him a hug too, Tia long forgotten on the ground.

"I know, you guys were amazing!" She said happily before she gave everyone hugs, which they all returned even Mei.

"Now if this isn't worthy of a celebration I don't know what is" Jock said as they were joined by Aarch, Clamp and Simbai.

"Well we agree, tonight we are all going to celebrate your victory so go get ready" Aarch instructed before they all ran towards changing room to change and then go into their room to get ready.

"Tia!" Momo called as her best turned to look at her.

"Yes Momo?" Tia questioned.

"Let's get ready in my room, you too Mei" Momo said as she pulled both girls with her.

"Wait!" Micro Ice called "I never saw your room Momo, have you guys?" He asked Jock, Thran and Ahito.

"No, we haven't" They all answered together to which Micro Ice smirked.

"In your dreams Micro Ice" Momo called out, "My room is no boys allowed, I mean think what will my dad do if he found out that not one but four boys were in my room" She asked jokingly.

"Only if he found out" Micro Ice winked.

"Only if who found out what Micro Ice?" Sudden voice of Aarch said and Micro Ice stopped in his tracks.

"N-nothing sir" He said before running towards his room, everyone else following quickly behind him, leaving Tia and Momo laughing.

"Well girls let's go" Momo said as she started to walk again but stopped when she saw Mei still standing, "Aren't you coming?"

"Sorry, I like to get ready alone" Mei said and quickly walked off in another direction to which Momo looked at Tia confused as the other girl just srugged.

"Ugh, I don't know what to wear Tia" Momo said with a sigh as she sat down on her bed wearing her bath robe.

* * *

"Hmmmm, how about this?" Tia asked holding up an outfit which consisted of gray baggy jeans, black tank top, and red cardigan.

"It's nice, but sadly I would freeze to death in that, to be honest I'm not really sure why aren't I used to the temperature here yet" She admitted.

"Hmmm, well maybe it's because you spent most of your life on Wambas planet, it is really hot there, so maybe it will take you longer to get used to it" Tia suggested, 'Maybe' Momo though with a sigh.

"Well how about this then?" Tia suddenly asked holding up black thick tights, large yellow sweater, white warm jacket and white knee high boots.

"Perfect, you are truly a genius my friend" Momo praised and took the clothes from Tia before going to change into them. For the first time in forever she let her hair down, which to her looked weird being that it was always either in a bun, a high pony tail on in a braid. Her silver blond hair was almost to her knees, and she just didn't have the soul to cut it all off, she did cut it every couple of months but just an inch or two.

"So how do I look?" Momo asked as she came out from her bathroom.

"Perfect, now let's go or we'll be late" Tia ushered with a laugh.

"Okay, okay" Momo said laughing with her as they both went to meet with their friends.

* * *

The celebration was going good, she met many of the player's parents, they were all nice, well maybe except Mei's mom, but she wasn't going to tell anybody that. Everyone was happy that they had a new team representing Akilian in the Galactik Cup, and they were happy too, everything seemed perfect.

Like always nothing was too perfect, and Momo knew that the moment she couldn't find her jacket, she took it off a little bit after they came to the café, since there were many people there she quickly got warm and now it wasn't anywhere. The reason she was looking for her jacket was that she wanted to go home, she didn't really get any sleep in the past couple of days and she just wanted to lie down in her bed and sleep, she was too tired.

Before she could find her jacket she heard Thran teasing Micro Ice about Mei and decided to join in, "Well, well, well, is that the only reason you wanted to see my room Micro Ice, because I invited Mei to come and get ready with me and Tia?" She asked innocently.

"W-what, n-no" He stuttered and Momo just laughed with Thran.

"And hey you have no right to laugh Thran, I can come up with a certain girl you wanted to see my room because" She teased and Thran blushed making her laugh harder, until she saw two familiar people entering and a man demanding his daughter.

"Oh no" Momo whispered as she ran to Tia who looked scared, "Don't worry Tia, I'll talk to them" She said trying to reassure her friend.

"Those your parents?" Callie Mystic asked Tia before Momo could do anything, and she just nodded with a quiet 'Yeah", Callie just smiled and winked before walking to her parents.

The next thing they knew Callie was telling them how proud they must felt that their daughter was an amazing football player, star of the match and many other things, that her parents didn't know what else to say but to agree with her.

Tia and Momo looked at each other in shock before breaking out into happy giggles, "Well then start of the match, I guess that means you are staying?" Momo asked with a wink.

"I guess so" Tia answered with a smile.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay longer, I am really starting to feel the lack of sleep" Momo explained.

"We'll Rocket and I planned on going back also, come with us?" Tia asked.

"Sure, only one problem, I can't find my jacket anywhere" Momo admitted shyly.

"You lost your jacket again!" Tia asked in shock, "Momo, that is forth one in two weeks" She scolded.

"I know, but somehow they are never where I left them" Momo tried to explain, to anyone who saw them like this it looked like a child being scolded by its mother for doing something wrong, but to the people who were close to them this was nothing new. Momo had a habit of losing stuff especially jackets, scarfs, gloves, and lots other stuff, some get found, but some were still lost to this day.

"What's wrong?" Rocket asked as he approach with the others.

"Momo lost her jacket, again" Tia said.

"Again? Momo.." Jock started, but Momo cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, it's the fourth one in two weeks I know" She said sadly, "But I can't help it, it's never where I left it" She whined.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Rocket asked.

"Go home and sleep, I'm too tired, and today I really don't care if I freeze to death I just want to sleep" She said and started for the door, she was stopped by a hand taking her wrist and spinning her around.

"Here" The voice said holding a jacket out for her, and when she looked up she was met with a familiar set of eyes.

"Thanks Ahito" She said with a soft smile, "But you can't always give me your jacket when I loose mine"

"Why?" Ahito asked confused as she put it on.

"Because maybe I'll start losing my jackets on purpose" She said with a grin, before she yawned and leaned on Rocket who was next to her, falling asleep.

The group was shocked for a whole minute by what she said, they never expected something like that to come from her. Rocket just shook his head chuckling before hoisting Momo up on his back with the help from Tia.

"You guys going back with us or you'll stay here a while longer?" He asked Jock, Ahito, Thran and Micro Ice since Mei was nowhere to be seen.

"We'll stay for a little longer" Micro Ice answered for all and they said good byes before going back to the place they called home.

* * *

As soon as they got there, they took Momo to her room and put her in bed. Tia took off Ahito's jacket placing it on the edge of the bed, and her boots, before covering her and wishing her quiet good night before exiting as quiet as possible so not to wake Momo.

Not long after Tia and Rocket were sitting outside and talking, about everything and especially that Tia was now going to stay in the team. As they got up to go inside the others appeared, and it looked like they found Momo's jacket.

"I can't believe you found it" Tia said with a small laugh.

"It was with my Mom, the whole time, she found it" Jock said.

"Well now you guys can give it back to her, I'm sure she will be happy to find out, that it's not lost" Rocket said with a laugh.

"Yeah, because four jackets in two weeks is just too much" Micro Ice agreed, but none of them meant anything bad by that.

"Well come, I'll take you to her room" Tia said, and everyone stopped shocked.

"Really?!" All of them asked as they continued to follow her.

"Yes, you guys know that she was just kidding earlier right?" Tia asked with a laugh, "We'll anyway, before we do reach her bedroom I have few rules"

"Rules?" Asked Thran.

"Yes, you see Momo is a very light sleeper" Rocket explained.

"Anything could wake her up" Tia explained, "That is why, I'll be the one going in her room since I know where everything is even in dark"

"And you can catch a glimpses from outside" Rocked added.

"Wait you've already seen her room?" Micro asked confused and Rocket just nodded.

"Well this is it" Tia said as Ahito handed her the jacket and she quietly opened the door and walked inside. The others tried to see as much as they can, but they couldn't see much.

All they saw were huge windows that let little light in, bookshelves, and a lot of them, a bed in the middle, and a work table, but that's about it, everything else was covered in darkness, but there was one thing they knew, and that was that her room was huge.

Unknowingly to them Tia already returned her jacket and grabbed Ahito's to give him back, she walked back to the door, but they didn't see her or hear her so they all yelled and screamed in Micro Ice's case when she appeared in front of them. Tia just sighed as she knew that Momo was probably awake.

"Are you crazy? Why are you yelling in my room?" As soon as everyone heard Momo's voice they all froze. "Did you really think I wouldn't wake up, unlike Tia you guys aren't so quiet" She said with a sigh while sitting up.

"Sorry" They all said together.

"It's okay" She said with a tired laugh. "Now get lost please, goodnight" She said before laying back down, if Momo hated one thing that was being woken up, especially after her insomnia filled nights. It was hard to get good night's sleep, the last thing she needed was her friends waking her up because they wanted to see her room.

She grinned as she heard the door quietly close, and footsteps going away from her room, she closed her eyes and once again fell into a dream filled sleep.

 **Well there you go guys, I am so happy that I finally got to write something for all of you. I am really sorry for not writing sooner but life happ**

* * *

 **ened and it hit me like a bag of bricks, plus new semester started, yay (Note the sarcasm). Anyway, like I said I am really happy that I'm writing again and hopefully I will write soon, I have a little bit more time now, but I don't know for how long, but I will do my best to publish a couple of more chapters this month and that's a promise :D**

 **Thanks to Kndv3 for reviewing.**

 **Big and special thanks to Ali, thank you for supporting me, and yeah I have a feeling we will, but she does give some good pep talks! Hope you're having a great day :D**

 **Until next time, stay safe, review, favorite, follow if you want, though it would mean a lot.**

 **Lot's of love 3**


	6. Coach's Pet

**I don't own Galactik Football.**

 **Different Yet Same**

 **Chapter Six**

 **~Coach's Pet~**

* * *

Couple of days after the celebration of their win over the Red Tigers, everyone was sitting down in the living room waiting to see which group they will be in, and who will they have to face in order to pass the group stage in the cup. They ended up in the group with The Rykers, The Shadows and The Pirates, not the best group but it could be worse like Jock said. That night they also found out that Artegor Nexus former friend and teammate of Aarch was the new coach for The Shadows and also Sined was their new player, and that left everyone speechless.

Not much happened after that, the players spent all their time training , Aarch and Clamp as always thought about new possible strategies, and Simbai and Momo helped anyone who got injured or with anything they needed.

* * *

Currently Momo was watching her team get onto the ship without her, ever since she found out that their first match was against The Rykers and that they will be going to Unadar their home planet, Momo knew she wasn't going. Unadar wasn't the best place in the universe and she had learned that after she visited there one time for a day, she couldn't get good night sleep for months after that, and she knew that the gas that was everywhere would influence her badly.

"You really aren't coming with us?" Micro Ice asked sadly as he turned to her.

Momo sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry guys but I can't go there, mostly for medical reasons, I really wish I could" she explained.

"But what will you do here all alone?" Rocket asked.

"I won't be alone for long, and if I'm bored I can always go to Planet Akillian and hang out there for a bit" she said with a smile.

"I promise to record as much as I can" Tia said walking up to her and Momo laughed with a nod and hugged her, which Tia gladly returned.

"You better!" Momo said with a fake threat in her voice to which everyone laughed before her dad said it was time to go.

"Well, good luck guys, and remember win as a team, lose as a team, and losing a game is not the end of the world you know, so even if you do, you better not sulk like last time" She said looking at them, "The most important thing is to give all you've got, and it will always pay off, got it?" She asked and everyone nodded.

"Good, now go before you're late" She smiled and waved stepping back to let them get back into the ship.

"Oh yeah" Ahito said and turned around a bit, "Will you watch the match Momo?" He asked.

"You're kidding right? I wouldn't miss it for the world" She said with a laugh as he got pulled into the ship by Thran who waved at her one more time which she returned.

Couple of minutes later they were off the ground and on their way to Unadar and Momo sighed, "Well what to do now?" She asked herself as she walked back inside to get warm.

The day was spent in tidying up her room and all of the medical supplies and books, before making herself some dinner, just as she sat down to eat her phone beeped signaling that she had a new message. She put her fork down and opened her phone and saw a video message from Tia and she smiled before pressing play.

"Hi Momo" Tia said with a wave, "We are currently in the air and on our way, to.." Momo looked confused as Tia suddenly disappeared from the screen and she heard a faint 'hey give it back' in the background before she saw Micro Ice's face pop up making her laugh.

"Hiya Momo, I thought you wanted to see this handsome face for a change" He said with a grin making Momo almost spit out the water she just drank, she quickly gulped it down and laughed.

"Micro Ice, what did I tell you about taking my camera" Tia asked.

"Sorry Tia"

"Give it back" Tia threatened.

"Sorry no can do" He said and the camera started to shake which probably meant he was trying to run away from here.

The camera suddenly became still and she saw the face of D'Jock "Hi Momo, hope you're having fun without us, but not too much of it" He said trying to sound like Aarch which had everybody around him laughing including Momo, because he failed miserably.

Suddenly the camera moved quickly again and she saw Rocket, "Hey don't forget to watch the match tomorrow, and you should probably go to the Planet Akillian all of the parents will be there I'm sure you can join them, and before I forget, go to sleep early" He scolded and Momo shook her head with a smile, even though he was her cousin he acted more and more like her older brother.

The camera went to another person and not just one but two, "Hi Momo" The twins said together, "Well I hope your taking care of everything there, and that you haven't lost anything new" Thran started playfully to which Momo scowled with another smile. "Anyways stay safe, and I'm sure Ahito would want to say something too" He said as he turned the camera towards him, but he was fast asleep and Momo giggled.

"Well that's too bad" Micro Ice said as he joined Thran, "But I'm sure he would say something along the lines don't miss our interview later"

"Yeah, the only difference would be that he would say mine interview instead of ours" Thran joked and Micro ice joined him.

"Anyway" She suddenly heard and saw the camera moving away and once again she saw Tia, "Sorry about that, you know how they are, anyway, Mei doesn't feel like talking, she is in a bad mood" Tia whispered and Momo giggled, they both knew about Mei's temper.

"What all of the guys wanted to say but none of them could" Tia started and Momo saw her giving some pointed looks making her laugh harder. "We all miss you, and wish you were here, it's not a whole team without one of us, but anyway we'll do everything we can to make you proud" She said with a big smile, soon a matching one found its way onto Momo's face.

After she watched the video one more time while eating dinner she decided to make one for them, it's better than replying with a message, and soon she was planning how to do it.

* * *

Everyone on the ship was doing their own thing and to Tia's surprise they were doing it quietly, she was glad because she was currently filming the view from their ship before a beep interrupted her meaning she had a new message this time. In an instant everyone was by her side, even Mei which was another surprise, but Tia let it go quickly as Micro Ice started bugging her if it was Momo and to read it out loud.

"Hold on Micro Ice" Tia said as she was barely given enough time to get her phone from the pocket and press the button to read the message, but when a video started everyone moved back out of shock while Tia paused it before Momo said a word.

"Hey why did you pause it?" Jock asked as he was the first one to recover from shock.

"Yeah we would like to know what she had to say" Rocket continued.

Tia just laughed "Let's sit down and watch guys and I'll put my phone on the table so everyone can see, how about that?" She asked everyone and they all nodded and went to sit down while Tia placed her phone down just as Aarch and Simbai walked in.

"What's this all about?" Aarch asked confused.

"Momo sent us a video message and we're going to play it right now, join us coach" Rocket said, and Aarch and Simbai looked at each other and shrugged before sitting down.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Tia asked, and after many 'yes's' she pressed play and quickly sat down in between Rocket and Thran.

"Hi everyone" They heard Momo's cheerful voice greet, but the camera wasn't on her it was pointed to her window, it was snowing but she quickly turned the camera around before walking towards her bed and sitting down.

"Hmmm where do I start" She said quietly to which everyone laughed, "Oh right, hi Micro Ice" She started "I definitely missed you're handsome face" She said with a laugh, and other laughed too, even Micro Ice. "But please, I'm begging you don't let it go to your head" she added with a smile.

"You heard her Micro Ice, don't let it get into your head" Jock said playfully and everyone laughed.

"Hey quiet" Tia scolded and they immediately became quiet once again, as the video continued.

"So, as you saw it's currently snowing and thankfully the heating system here is working thanks to Clamp, anyway, I'm fine everyone no need to worry it's all good" She continued.

"No Jock I'm not having too much fun without all of you, yes Rocket I will go to sleep earlier, hmmm I don't think I've lost anything new Thran" She said with a scowl that was quickly replaced by a smile "But thanks for worrying, also Ahito wake up!" She yelled and since the volume was all the way up everyone jumped a bit and even Ahito woke up and looked at the video confused.

"Hi" Momo said with a gentle smile "Hope you're not sleeping too much you know it's not good for you, try to stay longer awake if possible" She advised, "Hmmm what else, oh yeah Mei" Momo said, and Mei raised her head to look at the video when her name was called "Don't worry okay, I'm sure whatever problems you have right now will resolve soon, so put a smile on that pretty face" She said with a smile and Mei smiled back a little.

"Dad, Simbai I am really fine don't worry, it's not like I'll be alone for too long, and dad I know how you are" At that Aarch chuckled and Simbai laughed a little.

"Well, I think that's all, I wish you the best of luck tomorrow, I'll be watching, give your best and come home, miss you all, talk to you later, byee" With one final wave the video ended and everyone was smiling.

Unknown to the rest of the Snow Kids Momo and Tia continued texting and talking about bunch of stuff, Tia also mentioned an interview they will be doing when they get to Unadar, and Momo said that she would watch if she's awake.

* * *

Momo missed the interview unfortunately, she really did fall asleep earlier last night and she slept right through it, but somehow deep down she felt like things didn't go to well, plus the message she got from Tia early this morning didn't sound to good. After making breakfast and chilling out for a bit, she got dressed and went to Planet Akilian to watch the game, the place was packed with people who couldn't wait to watch their new team play.

Luckily she found a small table near the window with the view of one of TVs, she took off her jacket putting it over the armrest and her bag down on the ground next to her feet. She took out a notebook she used for all of different things, it was like her journal and she wrote a little in it while she waited for her juice.

"Here you go kiddo" She heard a woman's voice and looked up with a smile.

"Thank you" Momo thanked.

"You look familiar" The woman said looking at her "I'm sure I've seen you somewhere"

"You're Micro Ice's mom" Momo concluded looking at the older woman, Micro Ice really did look a lot like his mom, "I'm Momo, Aarch's daughter" She said with another smile and stretched out her hand.

"Oh Momo" Micro Ice's mom gushed, "Micro Ice told me so much about you, it's so nice to meet you, my name is Mana Ice"

"It's nice to meet you too"

"Came to watch the game, but weren't you supposed to be there with them?"

"Yes I did, unfortunately no, I can't go to Unadar for medical reasons, so I decided to cheer them on from here" Momo explained and Mana nodded.

"I understand, well I have to go now, but if you need anything don't be shy allright?"

Momo nodded and grinned "I will, thank you" since there was still time until the game she continued to write in her journal. It was her safe place, everything that ever happened, any idea she had it's all in here, and soon she would need to get a new one because this one is almost full.

Lost in her own world she lost track of time and hearing people cheer loudly brought her back and she saw that the game was starting, also she saw that Mana refilled her glass which she was thankful off since she suddenly felt thirsty. She closed her notebook and put it back into her bag as she directed her attention to the game.

By the end of the first game she was mad, angry and confused. Her team played like they just met and had one training session together. Something wasn't right and Momo saw it in the way they played, but the only question was what could be wrong. She picked up her things and paid her bill.

On her way back she thought what could be wrong, they all seemed fine yesterday, and then she remembered that Tia told her that interview didn't go that well. As soon as she got back she went straight to the living room, she sat down on the couch and took her phone out of the pocket and searched online if she could find a video from the interview. She played the first one she found and was left for words, if the problem was what she thought it was, things were going to get ugly.

* * *

In the end the Snow Kids lost the match 5 to 0, and Momo was pacing in the living room, they made so much mistakes, so many times they could've gotten seriously hurt, it was miracle that they didn't. She sighed and took her phone calling her best friend.

"Hello" Tia's tired voice came trough on the other end.

"Hi bestie, I need to talk to you, are you alone?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you saw the game?" Tia asked.

"You guessed right, Tia what happened? How come you guys played like that, don't tell me it's because of the interview"

"It is" Tia said with a sigh, "After the interview, guys didn't trust Rocket like before, they thought that he only got the position of the captain because he is Aarche's nephew, and they didn't want to play with him anymore"

"I can't believe this!" Momo yelled "Do they really think so lowly of my dad or Rocket, I just can't believe them, I mean I understand that it was maybe a shock to them to find out something like that, but come on, did they even ask once?"

"No" Tia answered "Oh we have to get onboard we'll be coming home soon, and Momo don't do anything crazy when we get there, please" Tia begged.

"I'll think about it, I'll see you when you get here" She said and heard Tia saying a faint 'bye' before both of them hung up.

Since it would take them couple of hours to get back to Akillian, Momo started working on a new formula for a cream that she came up with earlier this week, it would be great for sore muscles after long training sessions. While she was in the middle of it in her lab, which the snow kids were yet to see, she heard the engine of a spaceship and smiled knowing it was them. She stood up and looked at the clock wondering just how much time she spent there since it was her habit to get lost in time. She took off her lab coat, and exited the lab which was luckily connected to her room and took her jacket instead and put it on, she made her way to the entrance just as the ship was touching ground.

Instead of a scowl or an angry face the first thing they saw when the ship doors opened was Momo's bright smile greeting them. Even though she was still angry with most of the team, she missed them, and would talk to them later, but for now she'll be happy that they made it back safely.

"Welcome home!" She greeted them and went straight to her dad giving him a big hug which he returned immediately greeting her back.

"Why is she so happy?" Thran asked Micro Ice in a whisper.

"I don't know, didn't she watch the game?" Micro Ice wondered.

"Of course I did Micro Ice" Momo's voice came from behind them and they froze, before slowly turning around. "Of course I watched the game I said that I wouldn't miss it" She directed this at Micro Ice along with a huge fake smile chilling his blood on spot.

"Now if you excuse me" She said and turned around going to Tia giving her a big hug, which the other girl glady returned before walking over to Rocket and giving him the biggest hug and also whispering something in his ear that no one else could hear, causing Jock to scowl loudly.

"Do you have a problem D'Jock?" Momo asked as her and Rocket split from the hug.

"None" D'Jock answered before Aarch stepped up.

"All right I'm giving you 10 minutes to drop your stuff in your rooms, after that meeting in the debriefing room"

Everyone nodded and went to their rooms quietly, while Momo stood back and looked at the snowy scenery in front of her for a few minutes, as she thought to herself. As she made way inside and towards her room she caught sight of Rocket going out and stooped in place.

"Where is he going, he's not really running off, is he? I mean where would he even go? Does he know there's a storm coming?" Momo quietly asked herself just as Tia showed up.

"You coming for the meeting Momo?" She asked.

"What?" Momo asked lost in her thoughts, "Oh right, ummm go ahead, I think I forgot my phone in my room, I'll be right back okay?" She asked rather too quickly and Tia looked at her strangely but let it go.

"Okay, well I'll see you there" Tia said and walked off.

Momo waited for a minute before running the opposite way of her room and outside just in time to see Rocket going off.

"Oh no you don't" Momo said before she started running after him, she knew she was in a disadvantage because Rocket was using his bike, but she wasn't giving up, "Sorry dad" she whispered.

* * *

 **Well that was it, I hope you guys will like it. Sorry I'm late few days, faculty is crazy right now, but I'm writing little every day so that's good. More chapters will be coming up soon, I'm still working on some details for the story and such, but I think I got it. Well that's all for now, can't wait to post again.**

 **Stay safe, lots of love 3**


	7. The Storm

**I don't own Galactik Football.**

 **Different Yet Same**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **~The storm~**

* * *

Snow Kids sat at the debriefing room waiting for Aarch to start the meeting, when they all settled he started to talk, "Alright, are we ready to begin?" He asked as he saw Tia raise her hand, "Yes Tia?" He wondered giving the young girl a word.

"Sir, Rocket and Momo aren't here" As the announcement left her mouth everyone sat up straight looking around, even Ahito.

"What do you mean, where are they?" Aarch questioned.

"I don't know sir" Tia admitted.

"Alright" Aarch sighed, "The meeting is postponed, if you find them, or any information come to me" He instructed as he left the room others silently nodding their heads.

* * *

Momo was still running after Rocket, she was glad that the approaching storm didn't yet reach the Akillian, because if it did than it would be impossible to track down Rocket and she would probably get lost, but she knew she didn't have long before the storm came. After some time she slowed down and took deep breaths looking around, the tracks she was following were still there, knowing she was still on the right path she smiled and continued walking the rest of the way.

* * *

Back at the stadium Aarch and Dame Simbai were currently discussing the absence of Momo and Rocket. Aarch was worried out of his mind, Momo wasn't the kind of person to just run away without saying anything, he was also worried about Rocket, the boy was his nephew, how was he going to tell Norata he didn't know but he knew he had to check there. Right now he just prayed that the two kids were together and safe since the storm has finally arrived to the Akillian.

* * *

Momo sighed in relief when she saw the cave, the snow started to fall not too long ago and erased all the tracks. She didn't know if she continued in the right direction but once she saw the cave and Rockets snow bike in front she knew she found him. She made her way to the entrance trying to sneak in without being noticed hoping to surprise him.

"Hi cousin" Momo said with a gentle smile as she was able to sneak in successfully.

"Momo?" Rocket asked shocked as he turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you and followed you"

"In this weather are you crazy" Rocket almost yelled as he stood up leaving his cup on the table and grabbing a blanket walking over to her and wrapping it around her.

"I was worried, okay?" Momo admitted looking down as Rocket sighed as he lead her to sit down before kneeling down in front of her.

"Momo, you can't follow me in this weather just because you were worried, you could've gotten seriously hurt" He said as she looked up meeting his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry Rocket, it's just that I was so angry after what happened and I know you probably want to be alone right now, but I really want you to know that I am here, no matter what"

"Thanks Mo" Rocket said as he pulled her into a hug patting her back softly. This was all new to Rocket, he never had many friends when he was growing up, he never had met his mother, and he also never had someone who he could talk about anything to. He smiled softly, he always did want a sister or a brother.

"Mo?" She asked with a laugh as he pulled away.

"Why not I like it, oh yeah I'll make you some tea that will warm you up" He said standing up.

"Thank you, I could really use it, it's so cold right now"

Once they both had a full cup of tea in their hands they sat down on an old couch, "So what's bothering you?" Momo asked.

"Nothing much, I just didn't expect them to act like they did, I mean sure I should've told them but it's not like any of them asked me about anything you know? It's like they didn't want to get to know me"

"I know, I didn't expect that either, honestly I was really surprised because they acted completely differently with me, I didn't think they would be like that, one of the reasons I'm angry at them"

"What are the other reasons?" Rocket asked.

"Hmmmm let's see, well I can't believe they would think so lowly of my dad and you, for playing like they did, they could've gotten seriously hurt, and for judging before even asking anyone about anything"

"Wow, you really get angry at us a lot" He noted to which she giggled.

"Hey! Never without a reason, but I'm not mad at you or Tia, or Ahito"

"Okay, I get me and Tia, but why Ahito?" He asked confused.

"Ummm" She started as she tried to find something to say "He always asleep?" She told him but it sounded more like a question.

"Don't tell me?" Rocket said with a laugh, "You like him!" He continued while laughing.

"Well, well you, you like Tia!" Claire shot back getting him to immediately stop laughing.

"Wait, how did you know?" He wondered.

"Psh, please I see how you look at her, and I think it's cute" She admitted.

"You do?"

She nodded and smiled.

"You know I didn't mean anything bad by laughing, it's just that two of you are so different complete opposites" He said, "But I approve he's a good person"

"Approve of what, it's not like he knows or feel the same way, anyway it's just a crush it will pass in time" She said with a sad smile.

"Hey don't think like that" Rocket told her trying to lift her spirits a little.

"It's okay really, so will you come back?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know" He answered looking down at the cup in his hands.

"Look, I know what they did was wrong, and that we don't know them for that long, but I think you should give them a chance. What I learned so far is that they usually say and do stuff without thinking about it, but I think they deserve second chance. And I'm sure that once they get to know you they will love you"

"You think so?" Rocket asked with hope in his eyes as he raised his head to look at her.

"Really" Momo said with a nod and a big grin on her face before she placed her cup on a small table, and also taking his placing it at the same place. "Look" she started as she took his hands in hers "I know that we haven't know each other that long, but while I was growing up dad always said that I had a cousin, and I couldn't wait to meet you, and now that I did, you were nothing like I imagined you to be"

"I'm not?"

"No, you are so much better, you are passionate about what you love, you are fun, you are everything I never thought my cousin to be. And I bet if you give others the chance to meet the real you they will see you not just as a friend or a captain but also as a part of a family. Rocket you love football, you were meant to do this, don't let it go just because of one misunderstanding, because there will be more of those" She told him truthfully.

For a minute they sat in silence as Rocket thought over her words, Momo squealed as he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug which she returned with a laugh.

"You're the best Mo, thank you, really" Rocket whispered and she only hugged him tighter.

"So ready to go back?" She asked him and he nodded with a smile.

"Let's go" He said standing up pulling her along.

Momo left the blanket on the couch and followed him out to his snow bike, he got on as she got on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist for safety.

And just like that they were on their way to the Akillian stadium, a place they all now called home. Momo smiled happily as she looked around the passing scenery but barely seeing anything from the storm. They have been driving for about 10 minutes when suddenly Momo spotted a familiar jacket.

"Wait, isn't that Micro Ice?" She shouted to Rocket as she pointed to someone not far away.

"You're right" Rocket shouted back and drove to Micro Ice who was happy and shocked at the same time when he saw them.

"Get on!" Rocked said so he did and soon they were on their way.

Just a minute later they saw Jock and quickly drove to him "Hop on!" Momo called out with a smile as he smiled back and joined them.

"Tia fell down somewhere over there" Jock said to Rocket pointing to their right, Rocket just nodded and headed in that direction.

Momo was relieved when she saw her best friend and a large smile broke onto her face, "Need a hand?" Momo shouted to her.

* * *

Instead of going home Rocket took them all back to his cave to warm up before heading back, he and Momo made tea for everyone, she gave one to Micro Ice and Jock before going to sit next to Tia.

"That was just wow" Micro Ice said in awe, "It doesn't look like anything I've ever see, but your machine sure does go fast"

"I built it myself" Rocket turning to look at him.

"No way! I would've never guessed" Micro Ice said in shock.

"What? That I like to build things, that I like to go fast, or that I know how to have fun?" Rocket asked with a chuckle.

"You have to admit that you've kept it pretty secret" Jock told him as he looked around.

"You have to admit that you never asked" Rocked told him.

"Okay Rocket" Micro Ice started, "We admit it we weren't always cool with you, right Jock?" He said as he turned to his best friend for back up, but Jock remained silent, "Right Jock?" He pressed on as Jock finally gave a 'yes'.

Momo watched as Tia stood up from next to her and walked to Rocket and put a hand on his shoulder making him turn his head to her "Rocket, Micro Ice and Jock came with me to ask you to comeback, we need you" She told him honestly.

Momo smiled and also walked over to them as Micro Ice started to talk once again, "That's right a team without a captain is like a girl without a smile, it loses all its charm" He explained as Jock pointed to him showing he agreed.

"He's coming back boys, don't worry" Momo said with a smile.

"Really?" Jock, and Micro Ice asked at the same time.

"What, did you think that I actually like taking walks during snow storms" She answered with a laugh, "Yes, really, but I think you should all give each other a second chance so you can get to know each other. Just because he is a nephew to my dad doesn't mean anything, plus my dad would never put him as captain if he wasn't good enough"

* * *

Back at the stadium the match between Shadows and Pirates was over, and Thran finally noticed the absence of his friends, and him and Ahito ran to tell Aarch.

As they were informing him, Mei also came to tell them about Tia.

"Are you maybe looking for us?" Jock asked quietly, as he, Micro Ice, Tia and Momo entered.

"You were outside in this weather?" Simbai wondered shocked.

"The four of you are completely out of your minds!" Aarch yelled hitting his hands on the table, "Do you realize that you could've died out there? And I'm responsible for you, you should've let me know, your attitude is completely irresponsible!" He continued to yell as other were standing there with their heads hung low.

"It was my fault sir" Rocket said as he walked in, "They all came looking for me"

"Rocket, you're finally here" Aarch said walking over to him putting his hands on his nephew's shoulders, "You took all that risk just to find him?" He asked looking back at Momo and others, " That's no reason, you don't just go and do such foolish things, especially when you're a part of a team, you have to be responsible for yourself but also for everyone else"

"Aarch I think they've got the point, what matters is that they're all safe and sound" Simbai said trying to calm him down a little.

"Alright, everyone get suited up and meet at the holo trainer in 5 minutes" He told them looking outside the window.

"But sir it's almost night" Micro Ice complained.

"Did you say something Micro Ice?" Aarch questioned.

"No sir" Micro Ice answered.

"That's what I thought, alright get moving" as they began to exit out of the room Aarch stopped Momo, "Not you too Momo, you stay behind"

Momo sighed and told her friends she will catch up, when everyone was out of the room she turned to her dad, "Dad, I'm sorry" She said honestly.

"I know you are, but Momo you can't just do things like that, do you know how worried I was!" He yelled.

"Aarch, come on, leave the poor girl alone, she just wanted to help her cousin, there is nothing wrong about that" Simbai interrupted him.

Aarch sighed and walked to his daughter and looked for a few seconds before pulling her into a tight hug.

Momo was shocked for a few seconds before she hugged him back tightly, "I'm sorry dad, about leaving without telling you, but I'm not sorry about trying to help Rocket, I would've done it for either one of them" She explained.

"I know" Aarch said as he pulled away, "I guess you're forgiven this time, but in the future I'm expecting you to inform me before you go out"

"Sir yes sir!" Momo said with a grin, "See you in a couple of minutes, love you!" She called out as she ran out of the room.

"You got to admit they've got guts" Aarch told Simbai with a smile.

* * *

 **Well that is it for this chapter, nothing big happened or anything like that but I'm glad Momo and Rocket finally had a moment. I am an only child and I always wanted a brother or a sister, but it never happened, and also I'm not close with any of my cousins, so I know how hard it is to not have anyone that's close. That's why I wanted for Momo and Rocket to have a close bond.**

 **Well I hope you guys liked it, I really do :D**

 **We also passed 500 views and I'm so happy about it. I hope you guys stay till the end, and follow the story of Momo and others.**

 **Until next time :D**

 **Lots of love 3**


	8. Revenge Match

**I don't own Galactik Football.**

 **Different Yet Same**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **~Revenge Match~**

* * *

"Okay guys, tomorrow's a big match, you've worked hard, so for tonight let's take it easy yes?" Momo said as they were all in the holo trainer. It's was a new thing they started to do, having Momo in there with them helped her monitor all of them closely, and also yell at them if they got hurt.

"We hear you Momo" Rocket said.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically, "Sometimes it doesn't look like it, come on guys you've trained really hard, you are ready for tomorrow, think of this as last warm up before the match, so please let me sleep tonight okay?" She said humor in her voice, since they were working hard to be on their best game they had a lot of injuries and Momo had many sleepless nights.

"You got it" Tia said sending her a wink, as everyone else agreed.

"Thank you" Momo said happily, "Don't worry guys you've got this"

"I sure hope so" Micro Ice added.

True to their word they all took it easy and for once there were no injuries, Momo smiled and turned off the holo trainer once they were done.

"There is no chance that we'll lose tomorrow with all of the work we've done" Jock said.

"That might be true, now off to showers and then a good night's sleep, see you in the morning" Momo said with a wave as she walked to Aarch's office. Once she was in front of it she knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in" Soon came her dad's voice and she smiled as she walked in closing the door behind her, "Ah Momo, so what do you think?"

"They're ready" She said sitting down in front of him.

"That's good to hear" Aarch said with a smile, "I don't know how you manage to always keep their spirit up" He admitted.

"Oh I think you do dad" She said with a little laugh, "Anyway it's something I've learned from you" She added recalling old memories with a soft smile on her lips. They were both silent for a few minutes recollecting the past.

Ever since the big ice age happened Aarch gave everything to keep her safe, it just seemed like it was days ago when she was running on her little feet and laughing, yet in reality it was years ago.

"Momo" Aarch called softly.

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked out of the window at the calm snowy night.

"If we win tomorrow that means one step closer to going through the top sixteen, which means Genesis Stadium, will you be okay to travel with us?" Aarch asked. It wouldn't be her first time going there, but it seemed that whenever she did her insomnia would start to worsen.

Momo sighed and looked at him, "I think it is safe to say I will be good, and honestly dad if it starts to get worse I'll come back here, I promise" She said honestly.

Even though in the last month couple of months here she slept like never before, she still had some sleepless nights, even more than her dad thought so, but it was an improvement.

"I guess it's alright then, well, have you thought what are you going to do after all this is finished?"

She laughed softly and shook her head, "Well if you must know" She started teasingly " I've been thinking, and I think I will go and travel for a bit, to learn even more about medicine"

"Really?" Aarch asked, it wasn't such a shock to him as it was supposed to be, but still he didn't think that she would decide something like that as he first plan.

"Well yeah, I'll travel for a couple of years" She started and as she saw the look on her dad's face she smiled "Don't worry I'll still visit"

Aarch sighed rubbing his temples, "There is no stopping you is there?" He asked with his own smile.

"Not a chance" She said with a grin and glint in her eyes.

Aarch laughed whole harted laugh, "You are just like your mother you know that?" He asked.

"Yes dad, I've been told before" She reminded with her own laugh.

And it was the truth, she really did remind Aarch of her, on some days discussing anything that had to do with her mom would be a painful subject for both of them. Aarch always showed her pictures when she was younger and told her stories, one's she treasures, she even has her pictures in her room from when she was young and she looked almost exactly the same.

Aarch was about to say something when there was a knock on the door, he straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Come in" He said and looked towards the doors when Rocket's head popped.

"I'm not interrupting anything?" Rocket asked as he stepped in.

"No no, of course not, come in Rocket"

"You asked to see me sir, hi Mo" Rocket said as he walked towards them, Aarch sat back in his chair and Rocket took a seat next to Momo who gave him a smile and a wave.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rocket smiled back and asked looking away from his cousin to his uncle.

Aarch sighed "You have to go see him Rocket, he's worried about you"

"No" Rocket started, "Why should he care, I'm dead to him" he said defeated.

"Rocket" Momo started.

"That's not true and you know it" Aarch told him, "As far as your father's concerned I'm responsible for you, so if you won't see him for your sake, see him for mine" He said with a gentle smile, "Think about it, now you two I think you should both get some sleep for tomorrow"

Momo and Rocket nodded and said goodnight as they exited Aarche's office.

"Ro…" She started but was interrupted by Rockets laugh.

"Ro?" He asked.

"Well you call me Mo so I don't see why I can't call you Ro" She said with a smile, "Now as I was saying" She continued, "You know that my dad is right, you should go and see uncle, I know he still cares about you, you're his son"

"I know" He said with a sigh.

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, no, I'll do it, I have to face him sometime" Rocket said and she just patted his back softly as they parted ways.

* * *

"Come on Ahito" Momo said as they circled each other in the gym. A few weeks ago Ahito asked Momo if she knew some way to help him stay awake so she came up with an idea. Exercising helped her sleep, she thought it could do opposite to Ahito, so she talked to him about training, nothing serious, just something early in the morning to give him some boost.

"I'm sleepy" He said with a yawn.

"You always are, but you asked me for help" She said throwing a punch at him which he blocked.

"I know, how are you so good at this?" He asked, "I thought you weren't good at sports"

"Well there is a lot you guys don't know about me, but this was one of the ways I could fall asleep at night" She explained as he threw a punch and she ducked to dodge it, "You're getting better at this"

"Thanks" He said as they continued, not long after Thran entered the gym, he was the only one who knew about this and usually came up to check on them, the first few times he did that, they almost had a heart attack but quickly grew used to it.

"At it again, wow guys you are getting better" Thran noted and Momo laughed as she and Ahito bowed to each other signaling the end of their fight.

"You mean your brother is getting better I'm already good"

"And you know to do this how?" Thran asked.

"Like I told Ahito there is much you guys don't know about me" Momo said with a smile, she looked at Ahito who was passed out on the floor and sighed, "Does this actually work?" She asked turning back to Thran.

"I think it does, he is awake a bit more, but there's still long way to go" He told her and she nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower, let him sleep for a couple of minutes and I'll see you two later" She said with a wave.

"You got it" Thran said with a smile as he waved back, as she left he looked at his brother and his smile dropped a bit, even though he was the younger brother he always looked out for Ahito. It was stressful sometimes, but he learned to work with it. He was grateful that Momo was trying something, not many people did.

Thran was smart kid, he always took in his surroundings, he saw that all of them were becoming a team, they just needed to trust each other more sometimes. He sees what everyone do, how much everyone puts into this team, he knew that all of them wanted this to work out, and somewhere deep inside he had a feeling that it will.

After couple of minutes he woke his brother up and they went to their room to get ready for today, they were all going to Planet Akillian to invite their parents to watch the game in the stadium.

* * *

"Hey T" Momo said as Tia entered her room.

"Hey M, what are you doing?" Tia asked her best friend confused as she was standing with nothing but a towel wrapped around her and bunch of clothes on her bed.

"Trying to find something to wear" Momo said in a duh tone.

"No, no, I can see that, but why are so deep in thought about clothes"

"Well…" Momo started as she was trying to think of an explanation, "Today is a big match I just wanted to look nice"

"Mhm, sure, and this has nothing to do with I don't know a boy, about this high, with a bit longer black hair, sleeps a bit too much sometimes, what was his name again" Tia said using hand gestures before Momo slapped a hand over her mouth.

After a minute or so they both laughed and Momo removed her hand, "Will you help me?" Momo asked hopelessly.

"Of course" Tia said happily and gave her a thumbs up before she was pulled into a hug.

"Thank you, really, I don't know what I would do without you"

"Hopefully we'll never have to find out" Tia told her with a laugh as she softly patted her back.

"And hey if you ever need help with, oh I don't know a certain cousin of mine, I can always help" Momo said with a sheepish smile and Tia just blushed.

"Let's pick you something cute to wear" Tia said quickly as she stood up from the bed looking at clothes that Momo laid out.

* * *

"You're not coming with us to Planet Akilian?" Momo asked as she was standing in front of a mirror, after much talking and laughing her and Tia finally picked something out. Given the weather in Akillian she couldn't wear dresses, not that she like it anyway, she picked a pair of black leggings, black crop top, white hoddie and a black jacket.

"No, I think I'm gonna hang around here, plus I need to call my parents, haven't heard from them in a while" Tia explained as she was lying down on Momo's bed.

"Say hi to them from me, so are they still against you from becoming a footballer?"

"They're coming around slowly"

"That's good news, I just wished my uncle was like that" Momo said.

"I'm sure he will come around one day"

"I sure hope so"

There was a knock on the door and as soon as Momo said 'Come in' the door opened to show the twins and Mei.

"Hey guys" Momo and Tia said at the same time.

"You two ready to go?" Mei asked.

"I am, Tia is staying back" Momo told them.

"I really need to call my parents" Tia explained and they all understood.

"Let's go then" Momo said putting on her jacket and followed the three out.

"Please don't lose that jacket" Thran said jokingly and they all laughed, even Mei did.

"I agree it's cute" Mei added and Momo smiled.

"I won't Thran, and thanks Mei"

They met up with Jock and Micro Ice and soon they all walked to Planet Akilian, joking together and laughing.

* * *

"It's sounds like a definite disadvantage against those screaming monkeys" Momo heard someone say and by the looks of it was the twins's mother.

"It's always nice to know someone supports you" Jock said jokingly as all heads turned to them.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be training?" Mana Ice asked as she walked out from behind the bar.

"And shouldn't all of you be getting ready?" Micro Ice asked.

"Getting ready to do what?"

"Well to watch the match" Thran explained.

"But we will be watching the match that's why we're here" Mei's mother told them.

"We mean watch the match in the stadium" Momo said stepping forward.

The parents looked at each other confused before Maya, Jock's mom spoke up, "You know kids no one wants to go back to the stadium after what happened fifteen years ago"

"That's all in the past, today we're playing for our future in the cup, the match isn't going to be easy, but it would be a little easier if you're sitting in the bleachers watching us" Jock explained.

"And you'll see close up we're even more impressive than on tv" Micro Ice said.

"Do you think they will come?" Momo asked them as they've exited the Planet Akillian.

"I hope so, we could use all the cheering on we can get" Jock said.

"Mei honey" Her mother called.

"Wait a sec I'll be right back" Mei told them as she walked to her mother while others stood and waited.

"Don't worry we'll wait for you" Micro Ice said looking at her leave.

"Well we know that you will" Momo said jokingly as she wrapped her arm around his, "Don't we guys?" She asked looking at the others.

"Oh definitely" the others agreed and laughed as Micro Ice became red.

"Stop you guys" He said to his friends who were still laughing.

"Micro Ice when are you going to admit your feelings?" Momo asked.

"Well, hopefully today"

"Really?" Momo asked surprised and he nodded as a huge grin spread on her face, "Oh that is great Micro Ice" She gushed, "It will go great I'm sure, there isn't a girl who could stay away with your charm" She said with a wink and he blushed even more.

"Don't give him high hopes" Jock said from next to the twins.

"What is your problem?" Micro Ice asked stepping forward but Momo stopped him because that was the moment Mei joined them again.

"Well shall we go?" She asked.

Everyone nodded and they made their way back to the academy.

* * *

They were all standing on top of the Stadium, Aarch had his back towards them as he looked at the scenery, they were all shivering from the cold wind and Momo huddled together with Tia so they could get warmer.

"Here we all are" Dame Simbai announced.

"After the great explosion, I took Momo with me and left this planet so I could keep playing football, but I knew that one day I'll be coming back here, I belong to Akilian, even though I never won anything with my first team, I never stopped hoping that I would be a success one day" Aarch paused in his speech, "Thanks to Clamps friendship I was able to get this school running and start up a team, I think that you can do great things, so today prove me right and win this match, and even though the bleachers are empty…." He was stopped by the sound of screaming and cheering as people made their way over to the stadium.

Momo laughed with joy with Tia as they looked at each other happily, "Now you won't have any more excuses for loosing, to locker room" Aarch said and Momo wished luck to everyone before she followed after her dad.

"You didn't do technic briefing today?" Simbai asked as they were already in their places.

"No, they know what they have to do, and I know Rocket will pull them through and do everything to regain their trust" Aarch said honestly and Momo smiled.

She looked at her monitor and back at her dad, "They're all in perfect physical condition" She added and he nodded.

Momo sat and watched the match happily, she knew they had this, they worked so hard, and hard work always pays off. She watched intensely as one member of the Rykers approached towards the goal fast. She stood up and walked to the window to get a better look, she smiled as she saw the breath slowly appearing around Thran and cheered when he used it.

"I knew breath wasn't dead" Her dad commented and she smiled sadly as she still looked on the field.

"They've played well there was nothing they could do" Aarch said as the first half ended, and the Snow Kids were losing 0-2. Momo sat down in front of the big window at some point of the first half.

"Momo are you coming?" Aarch asked pulling her from her thoughts, she just turned to him and with a smile shook her head. He nodded and left with Clamp and Simbai to talk to the team, he knew what was bothering her but also he knew that there wasn't much he could do to help her, so he decided that for now the best thing to do would be give her some space.

While he talked to the team and raised their spirits back up, Momo mindlessly looked at the empty field, her thoughts were running wild these past few days, she felt trapped, she didn't know what to do. By the time Aarch, Simbai and Clamp came back she was standing and waiting for the teams to come out again, Aarch walked to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

Momo looked at him and with a smile and a nod showed him she was okay. He sighed and hugged her, which she returned and walked to his place just as the second half started.

She watched the team playing strong and making shoots towards the goal, even if they didn't score she saw the fight in them. Aarch found it amusing how she moved from one side of the window to the other quickly like she didn't want to miss anything, and he was sure that nothing passed her eyes.

Momo grew worried as she saw Rocket cornered by two Rykers players hoping he would somehow find a way out, she didn't want him to get hurt. Her eyes winded in shock when he used the breath for the first time, just as she was about to scream in joy she saw him passing the ball to Micro Ice who received it, and was on the ground in the next second. She blinked and ran over to the monitor to check if he was okay, and one she saw that he was she let out a breath of relief.

"That could really have hurt" Simbai commented and Aarch sighed in relief, much like his daughter who was next to the window once again.

She watched Rocket getting ready to do the free kick, "Come on Rocket, you got this, just focus" She whispered clasping her hands together and taking a deep breath.

Aarch advised him where to shoot and they all stood still as Rocket kicked the ball, Momo watched it fly towards the goal and score. She screamed and cheered as the grownups laughed happily at her joy.

Not long after she was cheering once again because the score was tied as Jock scored one more goal, "They've got this" She told them and they all nodded in agreement.

"I was afraid this was going to happen, they're coming off their game, they have to keep going they have to win" Aarch said as the match drew on, they didn't have much time left to score, and they were becoming more tired by every minute that passed.

"Don't worry dad they will" Momo assured him without even turning, she knew they had this, she just did.

Thran was trying to defend the goal but there were two players against him, Momo held her breath as they screamed knocking him off his feet. "Simbai?" Momo asked worriedly.

"He's okay Momo" The older woman reassured and she relaxed even more when she saw him back on his feet.

But she didn't stay relaxed for long, none of them did as the two players moved to the goal shooting the ball towards it. Momo watched in amazement as Ahito effortlessly blocked every ball they shoot, soon she was jumping up and down with excitement as she saw blue light around him, one more.

"They so deserve this to win" Her dad said, and she couldn't agree more.

Just seconds before the match ended a player from the Rykers made her shot at their goal, but luckily Ahito was up and on his feet blocking the ball sanding it far away. Tia caught the ball and went around another player passing it to Micro Ice, who just in time shoot it up in the air. Momo watched along with everyone as Jock jumped for the ball at the same time that Kernor the goalkeeper of Rykers did.

They clashed, and big energy of flux exploded around them and Momo shielded her eyes from the bright light. Just as she opened them again the timer sounded signaling the ending of today's match. Everyone stood still waiting for something to happen when Momo saw something white in the opposite goal. Her eyes widened and grin broke up on her face as she jumped along with everyone else as score changed to 3-2 in favor of Snow Kids.

Momo ran to her dad and jumped in his arms hugging him tightly as he laughed hugging her close for couple of seconds before letting her down and going to hug Simbai while Momo hugged Clamp laughing along with him. Finally she hugged her mentor who was happy to hug her back. "Momo I'm proud of you" Simbai said and Momo blushed and thanked her.

Since she couldn't wait for her dad and the others she made her way down to the locker rooms to find her friends. Thankfully the doors to their room were open, and luckily Rocket caught a glimpse of white hair flying around before he was almost tackled, but he steadied himself as he caught her with a laugh.

"You did it, oh I'm so proud of you" Momo said happily as he swung her around.

"You know he didn't do it alone" Tia's voice sounded and everyone else laughed and they were all joined by Aarch, Clamp in Simai who came in just in time to see the two girls on the ground laughing happily.

"I've just received the results of Shadows-Pirates match, the Pirates lost 5-1, which means we are now tied with Rykers, for the second place in our group. We'll never catch up to Shadows so our goal is to finish second in the group that will be enough to get us to the top 16, and to do that we absolutely have beat the Pirates in the next match" Aarch told them and they've all cheered.

Momo waited outside of the locker room for Tia to change and come out, so they could celebrate the victory together. The first to exit were Mei and Jock who walked together which she found strange but let it go with a shrug. Couple of minutes later Tia came out and Momo smiled, "So T what should we do?" Momo asked as they turned around to make way to Momo's room.

"Hmmmmm I don't know M" Tia said as she pretended to think about it for a few seconds.

"Movie time!" Both girls yelled out in excitement.

"Movie time?" Rocket's voice came from behind them making them stop and turn around, they smiled at him and also saw the twins and Micro Ice following behind.

"Well yeah, to celebrate, you guys want to join?" Momo asked the boys.

"Sure" Rocked said with a smile looking over to the twins who also nodded with smiles.

"Sorry I can't I'm going to go and talk to Mei" Micro Ice said and Momo smiled.

"Good luck" She said giving him thumbs up and he sent her a grateful smile.

"So boys, shall we?" Momo asked and made her way towards her room with Tia following behind.

"Wait, where are we going?" Rocket asked.

"To Momo's room" Tia explained, "She has thousands of movies"

"Wow really?" Thran asked shocked while Momo giggled and nodded.

* * *

The five of them went together, but not before stopping in the kitchen to get some snacks and everything else they needed before making their way to Momo's room. They've spent hours watching many movies but all fell asleep at some place in her room. Tia and her were on the bed, Rocket sprawled on the couch in front of it, Thran on the floor in front of the couch, and Ahito next to her bed.

Momo slept great that night, without a worry in her mind about anything, she knew that this team was like a second family to her.

Somewhere along the night Aarch and Simbai came into her room to check in on her, a small smile appeared on their face when they saw all of them sleeping soundless. Together they walked around and dropped a blanket over everyone before turning off the tv, and lights, but not till Simbai took some pictures of all of them. She knew they would like them.

Soundlessly the two of them left the teens to their sleep.

 **Well here it is! Finally, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, holidays happened and then exams, and I have a bit of free time before my exams start again so I thought I write this chapter. I really hope you like it :D**

 **Also, we are soooo close to 1000 reads, and you guys have no idea how happy that makes me feel. I hope you guys stay till the end, and follow the story of Momo and others.**

 **Thank you to the guest who reviewed, I'm so happy you liked the last chapter, and thank you for your kind words! 3**

 **If you feel like it, leave a review and let me know what you guys think, I would love to hear what you guys think! :D**

 **Until next time :D**

 **Lots of love 3**


	9. The Pirates

**I don't own Galactik Football.**

 **Different Yet Same**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **~The Pirates~**

* * *

After their victory over the Rykers, Snow Kids next opponent were the Pirates, and right now that was where they were headed to. Momo was sitting in the corner with her legs tucked underneath her and with a blanket covering over, a soft pillow behind her back as she made small chat with Tia and Mei until the latter decided to go and sit beside Jock who was sitting opposite of them, with Ahito and Rocket on either of his sides.

Momo wasn't surprised, after the movie night she had with her best friend, cousin, and twins she learned from Micro Ice that apparently Jock now liked Mei. She was sad for her other best friend, and did anything she could to help lift his spirit at least a little bit.

"I still can't believe how prepared you are for these travels" Tia noted with a laugh causing Momo to break from her thoughts and join.

"I don't know I guess it's just cause I travelled a lot, and found a way to keep myself more comfortable in case I haven't slept the night before or so" She explained casting a quick gaze to Thran and Micro Ice who were amazed with Callie's new robot.

"I'm guessing you haven't slept last night" Tia said with a sigh.

"I couldn't I guess I was excited for today" Momo told her with a sheepish smile.

"What are you two up to?" Rocket asked as he walked to them and took a seat beside Tia.

"Just chatting, did you know that your cousin hasn't slept last night" Tia told him.

"Hey, I told you I was excited, and even though my insomnia is not as strong as before I still have some sleepless nights, but at least I have more energy than before so I'm fine" Momo shoot back as she went back to reading.

"What are you reading?" Micro Ice asked as he took a seat next to her, followed by Thran who pulled Ahito with him.

"Just some recipes I would like to try out" She answered as she lifted her head and noticed everyone but Jock and Mei sitting with her, she glanced at the pair who was too into their conversation to even notice her, "So are we all still on the we hate D'Jock club?" She asked with a smirk.

"Pretty much" Tia answered and she giggled.

"Just checking"

"Well it really wasn't fair what he did, Micro Ice is his best friend, and you don't do that to your best friends" Thran piped in and Momo nodded with agreement as the rest of them did.

"Don't worry Micro, she is crazy not to go for you, and once you find a nice girl she'll be sorry" Momo said patting his knee.

They chatted for some more time before everyone else went back to doing their own thing, Tia and Rocked talking, Ahito sleeping, Micro Ice and Thran playing some game and she was still reading recipes.

After some time Momo stopped reading and just looked at the tablet in her hands as she though, it was weird that D'Jock would do that to Micro Ice, he was his best friend. Surely he wouldn't do such a thing, he didn't even like Mei, always saying that she's selfish and mean, but why would he be so close to her now. Or was he really that kind of a person, but she choose not to believe that for now, not until she knew what exactly was going on.

Not long after, they were joined by some pirates, who took them to their final destination where the game was to be held. Since the location of the match was always kept secret until the last minute, but she didn't mind, they seemed nice enough especially for pirates.

When they got settled she learned from others that the rooms looked exactly like they did when they played against the Rykers. Momo silently always admired pirates, sure they were mostly in trouble, but they also went on all these adventures it must be awesome, but she could never do that. Not just because her dad would kill her, but she also knew she probably wouldn't keep up with their always on the run lifestyle.

* * *

"Okay M spill" Tia started as she entered her room, "How come you always get a room for yourself and I share with Mei?" She asked with a sigh as she threw herself onto the bed.

Momo who was currently sitting in an armchair close to the window looked at her best friend in amusement, "Well T, I guess it's a perk of being a coach's daughter" She answered honestly with a shrug, "I mean if you want we can share, I wouldn't mind"

"I know you wouldn't"

"So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Mei invited Jock over, like they didn't talk the whole ride here" Tia informed her with a sigh causing Momo to laugh.

"Well you know you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you'd like"

"Thanks M"

"No problem T, so I couldn't help but notice you and my favorite cousin chatting before, care to share what about?" Momo teased.

Tia blushed before taking one of the pillows and throwing it at the girl who just laughed easily catching it, "He is your only cousin" Tia said, "And no, I don't care to share" Tia added as she stuck a tongue out at her best friend causing her to laugh harder.

"Whatever you wish" Momo said.

The teo hanged out for a bit before the boys joined them.

"Wait since when did my room became everyone's hang out place?"Momo asked as she laughed.

"Since you have the best beds" Ahito answered in a yawn before he fell asleep on her bed, while Micro Ice sat down by the foot of the bed, and Rocket and Thran sat down in two armchairs by the window while Tia remained on the bed.

"He's not wrong you know" Tia added as she stretched.

"Well I'll give you all the contact of my supplier"

"That's a good idea actually" Tia said making everyone laugh.

"Excited for the game tomorrow?" Momo wondered looking at her friends.

"You bet, we've got this" Thran said first.

"I think it will be easy but we can't be too relaxed" Added Rocket as Tia agreed with him.

"What about you Micro Ice?" Tia asked.

"I guess, but you guys all have the Breath except me" He answered with a sigh.

"Hey" Momo started, "Don't worry I have a feeling you'll get it soon" She said with a smile.

"I agree, you shouldn't worry" Thran added.

"So guys what did you do before you joined the team?" Momo wondered.

"Well" Rocket started first "As you know I helped dad in the flower shop, nothing much except that, I mean I was either doing that or practicing in the cave"

"I was usually snowboarding with D'Jock, or we met up with Thran and Ahito and watched games or such" Micro Ice said.

"Me and Ahito didn't do much, he mostly slept and I either played games or worked on something"

"I was usually stuck at home with my nannie, which was boring because I was too old to have one, and other than that mostly took pictures of things or videos" Tia said with a shrug as she sat up.

"What about you Momo?" Micro Ice asked.

"Well If I wasn't traveling with dad I was on Wambas learning and stuff, nothing big"

"So you came to Akillian from Wambas?" Thran asked.

"Yes and no" She answered with a laugh.

"How so?" Micro Ice wondered.

"Well yes, in a way because I did spend a lot of time there before coming here, and no in a way that I was somewhere else right before I came here"

"Where were you?" Ahito asked.

"Genesis stadium" She answered.

"Really?" Micro said shocked, "What's it like there?"

"It's a lot different, I think the biggest thing lacking there is nature, I mean sure there is some but it's not like here, you are in a giant ship actually so no actual nature, but it's good, definitely not bad" She explained with a smile.

"You are coming with us if we make it right?" Rocket asked.

"Of course, like I told my dad, I'm coming and if it gets too much at any point I'm coming back here for a little while"

"Good, you're health is important" Micro said, "I mean who else is going to give us pep talks and treat us secretly when we don't want Aarch or Simbai to find out" He added and everyone laughed.

Suddenly the doors opened and Aarch stood there, "Somehow I knew you would be here" He muttered to himself, "Let's go everyone, time to get some sleep before the match tomorrow" Aarch said as it was already getting late.

"Sir yes sir" Micro Ice said as he saluted just as he stood up and helped Thran wake up Ahito before all the boys and Tia left leaving Momo and Aarch alone.

"We'll I guess this is good night, see you in the morning dad" She said as she gave him a hug which he returned and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night princess, sleep well" Aarch said as he exited the room with doors closing behind him.

She quickly got ready for bed as she changed to her pajamas, which were just some classic black sweats and black tank top before getting into the bed to try and sleep a little bit.

* * *

Around six am Momo was awoken by a loud noise which caused her to sit up in her bed and rub her eyes as she looked outside the window only to see a big rock moving towards the planet.

She jumped out of the bed taking her jumper putting it on and running into the room next to hers which was Ahito's and Thran's.

As soon as the doors opened she saw Ahito trying to wake Thran up, she grinned and quietly sneaked behind him before jumping on his back causing him to yelp and almost fall forward and her to laugh.

"Come on Thran you gotta see this" She said as she let go of Ahito and fell backwards with a laugh, he chuckled and continued to shake his brother.

"Can't you see that I'm the one who wants to sleep for a change" Thran mumbled sleepily.

"That's okay, but don't blame us because you missed a giant rock moving"

"What?" Thran asked confused as he opened his eyes to look out of the window, "What is that?" He asked as he sat up and Momo stood up pulling Ahito who was almost back asleep to the window.

"The stadium" Momo stated simply.

"The stadium?!" Thran yelled as he quickly got out of the bed and joined them by the window.

"How did you know that?" Ahito asked glancing at the girl standing between him and his brother.

"I've seen it before, also I heard stories" She explained and all of them looked out of the window just in time to see the rock separating to show the hidden stadium.

"This is so cool" Thran said in awe.

"I know right, well, since it's almost time to get up I'll go get ready for today, see you later boys" She said with a smile and a wave before returning to her room leaving the two boys to get ready.

Momo got dressed in black tank top, high waist black jeans, and baggy white jacket, along with black boots, she put her hair in a high ponytail and looked herself once more in the mirror before walking out.

* * *

Momo walked into the dining area for breakfast and saw Tia and Rocket sitting at the table and chatting, and Simbai, Clamp and her dad sitting at the other table. She waved to the adults and joined Tia and her cousin.

"Morning T and Ro, slept well?" She asked as she sat down.

"Hi M, Mo" Tia and Rocket said at the same time before Tia continued, "It was okay, it would be better if Mei hadn't spent hours just reading gossip and watching videos, she told her and both Momo and Rocket laughed.

"Well like you don't know Mei,but like I said you can always share with me, you know"

"I know, maybe I'll take you up on that offer sometime"

"You should, it would be fun"

"For you or her?" Rocket asked jokingly, "Sometimes you are worse than Mei" He added and both girls laughed.

"I wouldn't keep her up all night, I know to be quiet you know" Momo shot back with a smile.

"Morning" Three voices came behind her and she turned around and saw Micro, Thran and Ahito.

"Hi guys, join us" Rocket said and they did, so Micro took place next to Momo, Ahito next to him and Thran between his brother and Rocket, while Tia was on Momo's other side.

"So are you guys ready for today?" Momo asked as she took a sip from her juice.

"You kidding, I'm always ready" Micro Ice stated making the whole table laugh.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe" Teased Tia causing more laughter.

After breakfast, they had some more free time, so everyone spent it either packing or hanging out, and after all of their stuff was put on their ship they went to get ready for the upcoming match.

"Good luck on the field today guys" Momo told them after her dad finished briefing them, "And remember win as a team"

"Loose as a team" Everyone said.

"That's right, see you later" She said and turned around walking after the three adults.

* * *

"You always say that to them" Her dad commented once they were in their places ready to monitor the match.

"Well, everyone has their mottos so I thought this could be ours"

"That's great idea Momo" Simbai said making the girl smile.

After the first half the score was tie, Aarch and Simbai went to the locker rooms to brief them and Clamp was nowhere to be found so Momo decided to stay back and look at the stats during the half time.

When her dad and Simbai came back, Clamp was still not there, and apparently Micro Ice was also late as she heard her dad scold him.

"Micro Ice this lateness is inexcusable you better make up for it on the field" He told him over the ear peace, "And Clamp, where is he is everyone late today, had either of you see him?" He questioned.

"No Arch" Simbai said at the same time that Momo shook her head.

The second half started and it was going great, they were playing strong and Momo was impressed, whatever her dad told them, worked. She walked to the windows and saw Tia pass the ball to Micro Ice who received it easily and soon the familiar blue air appeared around him as he dribbled the ball around one of the Pirates players and shoot it towards the goal scoring.

"Wohooo" Momo cheered, "Told you Micro Ice" She said with a happy laugh.

It was almost the end of the game and the Snow Kids were now leading four to one, with both Jock and Micro Ice scoring a goal.

"Technoid in the house, I repeat Technoid in the house" A voice suddenly said, "Evacuate the stadium, code blue"

"Dad we gotta go" Momo said running to her dad.

"Meet at the ship, hurry up" He told the others and took Momo's hand going straight for the ship with Simbai right behind them.

* * *

"I swear I saw him the same as I'm looking at you two now" Micro Ice told Momo and Thran.

"Sony Blackbones, are you sure?" Thran asked.

"He's right Micro, I mean, you're telling us that you actually saw the Sonny Blackbones"

"What was he doing?" Thran continued with his question.

"That's what I don't get, it seems he had a meeting with Clamp"

"Sonny and Clamp?" Momo said confused, what would Clamp have with leader of the Pirates.

"You must have been dreaming Micro Ice, or maybe the Breath messed up your head" Thran told him.

"You guys really don't believe me" Micro Ice said defeated.

"It's not that we don't believe you, but what would Clamp have with him, that doesn't add up" Momo told him with a small smile as she patted his shoulder and stood up to go and sit beside Tia who was sitting across from them.

"Hi M" The girl said as she put down the article she was reading.

"Hi T, well this was an adventure" Momo said with a laugh and Tia joined.

"I agree, I mean who would have thought that we had to leave the match before it ended, I mean I barely had time to change" She complained making Momo laugh even more.

"I bet, but hey there's a story to tell our children one day" Momo said.

* * *

The rest of the trip back to Akillian was safe and uneventful, everyone mostly spend it chatting, reading, or playing games, or in Ahito's case mostly sleeping. Either way it was calm and everyone was happy with their win.

When they came back they continued with their training like their win never happened, because they still had three matches more to go, and there was no time for rest.

The next match was once again against the Pirates, but this time they came to Akillian for the rematch, Momo had no doubt that it would be another success of the team.

* * *

She was right, the game was slowly coming to the end, and they were leading with a score of five to zero, "This is incredible" Said Simbai, "We're at the end of the match and they're almost as fresh as in the beginning"

"Well Simbai, if you hadn't personally looked after their diet and cared for them.." Momo trailed off.

"Give yourself more credit child, you are also doing amazing with them, everything you make is pure gold, you are also a part of this" Simbai told her with a gentle smile.

Momo just blushed and smiled looking down at her hands as Simbai and Aarch shared a knowing smile.

"Ahito's the only one on medications, he sleeps so much that we're on the limits of what's legal" Aarch said and Momo frowned.

"That might be true, but lately he's been doing better" Simbai added.

The game went on, and just as Micro Ice scored a sixth goal for the Snow Kids, Momo noticed that her cousin hadn't got up after he collided with one of the players from the Pirates.

"It seems serious, I'm going to check it out" Said Simbai just as she sat up.

"No, let me" Momo stopped her.

"Are you sure?" The older woman asked her and Momo just nodded.

"I wouldn't be able to sit here still until I knew he was all right"

"Alright then, you go, I'll join you as soon as the game ends"

"Don't worry Simbai I've got this" Momo said confidently and waved as she ran off to check her cousin.

"I still can't believe how quickly she grew up" Aarch commented.

"They all do Aarch, she is a wonderful girl, you should be proud" Simbai told him.

"I am" He said with a smile.

* * *

"Hey Ro Ro" Momo said softly as she entered the medical room to see him lying on a bed on his stomach.

"Hey Mo" He greeted tiredly.

"Don't worry, it will all be okay, I'm here now" She joked and got working, first scanning his injury.

"There's a tear in your ligaments, they have been badly damaged" She told him once she got the results.

"Can you put the end of the game on?" He asked and tried to reach the remote.

Momo sighed and walked around him to the table, "I tell you that your ligaments tore, and you ask me to put on the end of the game" She huffed out but turned on the big tv behind them.

"Thanks" He said sheepishly and continued to watch the game, "To the right Jock, send it to the right!" He yelled but with no luck as Jock sent the ball to the left.

"Too bad he doesn't hear you" Momo started, "But relax Ro, there are only a few seconds left to play" She added.

When the game ended they heard Callie commenting how their next game was against the shadows, and how she hoped that Rocket would be able to play then.

"So what do you think Mo, will I be able to play?" He asked hopefully.

"It's serious, but don't worry, you know that both Simbai and me will give it everything we've got so you can be ready" She told him as she put a hand on his shoulder while he looked down defeated.

"Hey I want none of that, we'll work hard and it will all turn out okay, I'm sure"

He only gave her a smile as she wrapped up his leg and helped him to the locker room so he could wait on the team while she went back to talk to Simbai.

"So how bad is it?" Simbai asked as soon as she walked into the medical room.

"Torn ligaments, but with some care, and special training I think he will be good to play against the shadows, but he will have to take it down a notch for a day or two" Momo explained as Simbai looked over the scan results.

"I couldn't agree more, so stop doubting yourself child, now go and join them, I will tell your father the news"

Momo nodded and sent her a smile before going back to locker rooms to find Tia telling everyone to go, and stop bothering him and she just laughed.

"Congratulations T" She said happily giving her best friend a hug.

"Thank M" Tia said gratefully.

"I don't remember getting a hug for the victory" Rocket suddenly interrupted making the girls laugh.

"Alright, alright" Momo told him with a laugh and walked over behind the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Better?" She asked.

"Much"

Momo and Tia helped him to his room after that and got him into the bed, where he fell asleep in minutes due to the pain killers and tiredness.

Momo was damping a cloth over his forehead as Tia came back to the room after changing her clothes, "M, the other are going to Planet Akillian to celebrate you should go with them, you deserve a day off too you know"

"I'm fine" She countered.

"I'm sure you're not, don't think I haven't noticed the new creams and other stuff, you've been working hard, go relax for a bit, I can take care of him"

Momo looked at her best friend with a grin, "Oh, well in that case I guess I'll leave you to play the nurse" She teased.

"Momo" Tia scolded, "He is hurt, we can't leave him alone" Tia said as an excuse.

"Sure, but you know he will be okay, right?" Momo told her as put a hand on her shoulder, "You worry too much T" With a gentle pat she exited the room and went to join the others.

"Don't I know it" Tia sighed and went back to where Momo sat only minutes ago and continued what her best friend was doing.

* * *

Once in the Planet Akillian they found a place to sit, Momo stayed down with the boys, while Aarch, Simbai and Clamp went upstairs. She was happy that now she had friends her own age and she didn't have to sit with the adults anymore. She loved her dad the most, but she was not interested in their conversations, so this was actually the best thing ever.

Hearing all of the people cheer for them always lifts everyone's spirit, and everything was always better, but now even Micro Ice and Jock seemed back to being best friends, and Momo was happy. Maybe now everything could go back to normal.

"Are we all ready to head back?" Asked Aarch once their evening was ended.

"Yes!" They all said.

"No" Momo said at the same time.

"What is it Momo?" Her father asked.

"I can't find my jacket" She huffed out with pick cheeks, making Aarch sigh and shake his head as the others laughed.

"Again, Momo, come on" Micro Ice said between laughs.

"Hey it's not my fault" She defended.

"No it's mine" Micro Ice confessed.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You mean this jacket?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes! Where did you find it?" She asked happily and went to get it but he held it back.

"I didn't" And with that he started running outside her jacket still in his hand.

"Hey! Wait, Micro Ice come back" She yelled as she ran after him.

"Let's go" Ahito said pulling his brother, "I want to see if she'll catch him"

"Yeah right, he does training every day, I doubt she's fast as him" Jock said following along with Mei while the adults were left standing back shaking their heads.

"Hey, there's Micro Ice!" Ahito pointed out at their friend who still had Momo's jacket.

"But where's Momo, we hadn't passed her" Mei said getting worried.

"Impossible" Thran mumbled.

"What?" Asked Jock.

"Look" He simply said and pointed to the Aarch academy where Momo was already waiting for Micro Ice.

"How, how, how did you?" Micro Ice asked as soon as he saw her.

"Easy, I'm really fast on my feet" She said in triumph as she took back her jacket.

"How can you run so fast?" Thran asked as they caught up.

"I'm small as he is, but I weight less, it's all in my favor really, and also I've been running every day for about ten years now" She said with a shrug.

"Wow" Ahito said in amazement.

"You are something" Micro Ice admitted.

"At least now we know never to race against you" Thran said making everyone laugh.

"You got that right! Now let's go in and I'll make everyone my famous hot chocolate"

The others cheered making her laugh as she held the door open for her friends before following them inside.

The morning after Aarch told them that no one could go outside, players and technical staff included, which meant they were on a lock down. That also meant that they were about to have intense training, all in preparing for their first out of two matches against the shadows.

* * *

 **Well here it is! Finally, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, exams were crazy and then I just took some time for myself. Anyway I hope you will like it, also my birthday is coming up, and I'm so excited, as always xD :D**

 **Big neeews, we also passed 1000 views, guuuuuuuyys, you are the best, I love you all so much! :D 3**

 **If you feel like it, leave a review and let me know what you guys think, I would love to hear what you guys think! :D**

 **PS: Since my birthday is coming up I would be really happy if you'd review, so I hope someone will :D**

 **Until next time :D**

 **Lots of love 3**


	10. The Escape

**I don't own Galactik Football.**

 **Different Yet Same**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **~The Escape~**

* * *

Momo sat at the end of her bed, her head in her hands, wondering how it all went so wrong. Just a week ago it was all good, and now, everything changed, the team was arguing amongst themselves, something was wrong with Clamp, Micro Ice was god knows where with the pirates, and she was stressed beyond relief. Their match against the Shadows was fast approaching, and for once the Momo they all knew to be always happy, and comforting, has seemingly lost all of her hope in a matter of a few hours.

* * *

 _It all started that morning…_

* * *

After finishing her morning spar with Ahito, which went well, Momo went to her room to take a shower and finally sort her clothes, before she made snacks for the team. She was lightly humming along the tune that was softly playing in her room as she folded her clothes. Contrary to what most would think, her taste in music is what others would deem 'weird', she didn't particularly like the new sound, and was more prone to listen to music well past its time. It was one of her hidden hobbies, she loved collecting old records, which were in this day hard to find, but she still somehow managed to find one or two.

Momo also loved to dance, but she wasn't very good at it, even when she did it was mostly just swaying from side to side and twirling around, she didn't know any fancy moves, and her coordination was awful but it brought her happiness and fond memories. When she was a little girl Aarch would often play some of the songs she still listened to, she learned that her mother had liked them, so he would often pick her up and twirl her around the room as she would giggle and smile at him.

Right in the middle of a twirl as she was holding one of the dresses from her closet a loud thumping noise and the sounds of glass breaking echoed trough out the academy making her jump from the suddenness of it. It had appeared that the noise was coming from Clamp's lab, and though the man knew how to be loud while working something didn't seem right.

Momo ran from her room, the dress and her laundry long forgotten on her bed as she raced through the halls to get to the lab. When she did she was lost for words, the place was a mess, tables were turned over, machines on the floor and the big skylight window was in pieces all around the room.

Taking a shaky breath she slowly wandered inside the room, taking a few steps near the center of the room she heard the sound of glass cracking causing her to look up. The remainder of the skylight seemed as if it was about to fall causing her to yelp and stumble back as it had crashed down.

* * *

Aarch and a part of the teens were in the debriefing room talking that morning, while they waited for the others. Though that was proving to be hard, as it seemed that noise that was coming from Clamp's lab only got louder.

As if sensing that something is wrong, Aarch quickly walked out of the room with others following behind him. Just as they rounded the corner to his lab Aarch heard and all familiar yelp that just caused him to break into a run just to get there faster.

As Momo stumbled back, well more like jumped from the falling glass, she lost her footing and fell backward with a loud thud at the same time the doors opened on the other side of the lab. Since Clamp needed a room that was easily accessible, he chose the one with multiple doors, allowing him to enter whenever he needed to, no matter which way he was coming from.

Aarch stopped the others from going further as the glass broke around them before he ran to Momo's side and kneeling in front of her.

"Princess?" He asked softly as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine dad, really" She said as she gave him a bright smile, but he only breathed out with relief as he hugged her tightly.

The others just stood quietly, too shocked to move a muscle or make a sound. Not by just the mess, but also by Aarch, they knew he cared for Momo probably the most in this world, but they never saw him express it so openly like that.

Once he was assured that his daughter was alright, he stood up also helping her up as he finally took in the appearance of the lab. "What happened here?" Aarch asked as the others joined them, carefully stepping around the mess.

"I don't know, I was in the middle of folding my laundry when I heard the ruckus going on here and I ran straight here" Momo explained as she looked to her friends, but saw that neither Thran nor Micro Ice was with them.

"Alright, let's see if we can find him" Aarch told them, "Check everywhere" with a nod everyone was on their way.

* * *

Momo sighed as she exited Clamps bedroom, and looked around the halls, it was like he fell from the face of the earth. Just as she turned the corner she nearly bumped into Rocket who was coming her way.

"Whoa" He exclaimed as he steadied her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Ro, falling once today was enough," She said with a small laugh that he returned, "Has anybody found him?"

"Not yet, maybe we should head back and find Aarch maybe he's back?" Rocket wondered.

"Sure, let's go" Momo said and they started going back, "Does your leg feel better?"

"Yes! Thank you Mo" Rocket said happily as he wrapped her in a one arm hug, which she immediately returned.

"Simbai helped a lot too, but you're welcome" She said with a wink, "I'm just glad I was able to help" She admitted with a small smile.

"Come on Mo, you are a great healer, don't doubt yourself like that, sure you're young and have plenty still to learn, but so do we, and this way we can all learn together"

"You're right" She said with a bright smile as they neared her dad.

"Anyone found him?" Aarch questioned.

"No sir, we looked everywhere, there was no sign of him" Rocket answered.

"That's not true my friends, you just didn't look hard enough" Clamp said appearing out of nowhere.

"Where were you?" Aarch asked turning around from the window.

"I was in my room" Clamp said.

Momo stayed quiet but she knew it was a lie, she double checked his room and he was nowhere in sights.

Just as Rocket was about to say something else, Thran and Jock also appeared and said they wanted to talk to Aarch in privet, which caused Momo to frown because they seemed to be in a rush, yet it was still unclear why since Clamp was here.

Her and Rocket met up with Tia and Mai, and Momo told them she would see them all later for practice, unfolded clothes still waited for her to finish putting them away so she went back to her room. Now that Clamp was found she should've felt more relieved yet somehow she didn't, sure she was happy that he returned, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something else was wrong. Not even her music could lift her spirits up, which to Momo was alarming.

* * *

A knock echoed in between two songs as she just finished folding her clothes, "Come in" She said as she closed the doors to her closet, "Dad is something wrong?" She asked as she saw the look on her father's face.

Aarch sighed and walked over to the window beckoning her to join him and she did, "I'm afraid that I don't have good news" He started, at her confused look he brought his attention to her "Mico Ice is gone"

Her eyes widened, "Gone? What do you mean gone? Gone where?" She asked quickly, how could he be gone, he was there this morning and everything was fine, well as fine as it could be with Jock around.

"He went away with the pirates" Aarch tried to explain, but even he didn't hold many details as to why or how was that even possible, or what were pirates doing here in the first place.

"Why? Why would he do that?" She wondered looking down, "Micro Ice isn't like that, he wouldn't just leave us" Claire said in a whisper as her dad sighed and brought her in for a hug.

"I know princess, I know, but you can't worry about that right now okay? Let me worry about that, you can still help the others prepare okay? Micro Ice will come back" Aarch said trying to calm her down.

"Okay" She whispered whit a small nod, Aarch slowly let go of her just as one of her favorite songs started to play.

"May I have this dance?" Her dad asked with a small smile that made her smile back, and with a small bow, they started to dance.

She knew what her dad was doing, he often did this when she was upset with something, or too stressed, it was his way of calming her down, and it also always made her smile. Her dad rarely talked about her mom, but she knew that she got her taste in music from her.

After a bit of dancing her dad left and she was left all alone once again, she wondered what to do until the training started until she remembered that she had some unfinished recipes in her lab. After working on them for some time there was another knock on her door.

"Come in" She called out once again.

"M, you there?" Tia's voice rang out.

"In my lab, what's up T?" Momo asked once her best friend joined her.

"Well I came to see if you were heading out to the training room?" She answered with a laugh.

"Is it time already?" Momo asked confused before she checked the clock and indeed it was time, "Okay you head out first I'll be there in a couple of minutes"

"You got it" Tia said and with a wave, she was gone.

Momo sighed and stretched hearing her back make that satisfying pop, she slowly stood up and took off her lab cloak before she took her jacket putting it on. She glanced at the mirror and saw that most of her hair fell out of the braid that it was in so she just undid it and put it up in a high ponytail.

In a bit of a better mood, she slowly walked the halls to get to the changing rooms, and as she got closer she heard a part of an argument that only sent her mood spiraling downward again.

"That was different" Rocket tried to explain.

"You're right when you left at least Micro Ice and I went to look for you, and I suppose you are going to do the same?" Jock asked with a hint of anger.

"Guys! Come on, don't argue" Momo tried to say as she entered.

"And what about you?" Jock asked crossing his arms.

"What about me?"

"Well, when Rocket ran away you ran right after him, am I to assume that you will do the same for Micro Ice?" He asked making a 'hmmm' sound in the end.

"Jock stop" Thran said.

"It wouldn't do anyone any good if she or Rocked went after, we don't even know where he is" Ahito said and Momo sent him a grateful small smile.

Jock just huffed and stormed out, Mei right behind him.

* * *

To say that the training went bad was an understatement, Mei lied about Aarch allowing her to play in attacker position instead of Micro Ice, everyone continuing to fight and group off.

* * *

Momo sighed as she lifted her head and whipped her eyes, it was a stressing day for everyone. Knowing that the probability that she falls asleep slim she put on her lab coat and closed herself back in her lab. This was also one of the ways she used to cope with stress and insomnia, and ever since Aarch had locked them inside the academy she found herself spending more and more time there.

* * *

 **Okay, I know that this is my like shortest chapter, and I hate that it's so short, trust me. I've rewritten this chapter three times, and I'm still not 100% happy with it.**

 **I also know that I have been gone for so long, so much stuff happened, and I know it's not the best excuse but life sometimes comes and punches you in the face and it takes time getting up. I wanted to update for so long, but I honestly didn't have much will to do anything to be honest with all of you, and I'm sorry for that, I really am.**

 **I really do thank you, for the review, follows, favorites, views, I am so happy that people are still reading this.  
Also, I was wondering if I should put the first match against the shadows here, or just do them both in one chapter, so I decided to put the two matches in one chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be up before this week ends, probably on Thursday or Saturday, depending on how much time I have.**

 **I hope you like the chapter, and also please tell me what you guys think? Is there anything you want more of? I just hope to hear your opinion.**

 **Until next time :D**

 **Lots of love 3**


End file.
